The Master
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto are sent to find the man who was believed to have taught the first two Hokages and convince him to help track down Itachi and Orichimaru. The man is also rumored to possess a great power. Rated M for sex and violence
1. The Mission

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Naruto and Sasuke had just finished a mission for the Hokage and had just come back to Konaha. They went to the infirmary and bandaged up the cuts and scrapes they had received. They were both well respected Jonin. At the age of 27, they had achieved much after the incident with Orichimaru. Naruto was looking forward to some Ramen at his favorite restaurant. Sasuke wanted to go back home and rest. They both did just that.

The following morning, Naruto and Sasuke arrive at the Hokage's office only to be practically thrown into her office.

"We have some very important news for you. In fact, it will be the most important mission of your lives. You must find the Master." Said Tsunade

"Who exactly is that?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, who gets to be called the Master other than us three?" yelled Naruto. Tsunade sighed. Naruto still hadn't changed much since he was a kid.

"So that you know, the Master is the alias of the man known as Usuigi Imagawa. He was thought to have died many, MANY years ago. Over 700 as a matter of fact."

"Hokage, don't bullshit us. No one can live that long."

"Don't be so sure. Orichimaru had a way to do it. The Master might have found a way long ago."

"Anyway, why is he called the Master?"

"This may be a bit of a shock. He is, to put simply, the master of every Ninja art. We have no real proof, but we believe that he was the one who discovered and passed on the arts of the shinobi before the five clans even existed. It is believed that he had five students, and he taught them all a different style. We also believe that these students founded the clans. There also is a myth that Usuigi knows an ancient technique that can fully seal any Demon in a mortal without ruining any of his body. Anyway, we need you to find him and make sure he is the real deal."

"Why us?"

"You know a certain someone who could possibly know where he is. An old friend of yours. Also, if he still has those perverted books, tell him it's still gross."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Both Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"Yes. We believe that Usuigi met with him in the middle of the night. Since you two were some of his favorite students, there is a possibility he might tell you what he refuses to tell us. This will need to be a three man team. So we have decided to contact a man who might have a particular interest in the master. The fifth Kazekage, Gaara. Now go. You should get started at once."

They both leave and head towards their old teachers house. This is all a great shock to them. They slowly approach the small house of their former sensei. Sasuke knocks on the door.

(please review)


	2. The Challenge

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

The three of them jumped to the trees and began to head to the Master's house. Naruto tried to start a conversation since he knew Sasuke and Gaara sure as hell weren't. Sasuke was still an uptight person and took little time to mess around. Especially since Itachi was still out there and Orochimaru was still missing. Apparently Orochimaru had given up on taking Sasuke for a body.

Gaara was also very independent and still didn't like expressing himself to others. Then again, who wouldn't want to keep quiet if you haven't had a good sleep in many years? Gaara was still single and probably was going to stay that way. The Sasuke fan club eventually matured and began to leave Sasuke alone. Naruto tried to start a conversation with men who don't really like to talk.

"So…Gaara. What is it like to be Kazekage?"

"It's alright" said Gaara. Naruto just gave up.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara had been running through the trees for about 15 minutes when they suddenly saw the house. They all stop and stare at it. They notice that it is quite an old house, but of decent condition. Suddenly, shiriken were flying through the air. All three of them quickly jump to the trees to dodge them but they notice that this activated another booby trap and kunai miss their heads by a few millimeters. Naruto actually received a clean cut right under his eye. That wasn't the end though. Fire emitted from the thick of the woods and the three of them had barely anytime to dodge it.

When they landed back on the ground they slowly looked up to see a middle-aged man with what looked like a lightning ball in his hand, ready to throw.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" The man shouted. Naruto managed to sputter out,

"We're from Konaha, and we were asked to talk to you about some of your techniques." The ball in the man's hand faded away. His face got the cocky look on it.

"REALLY, you want to see my techniques hoping to be just like me?" He let off with a smile. Naruto continued.

"Is it true that you know a technique that can remove the demon from someone's body and destroy it?" The man suddenly had a look of jealousy on his face.

"Oh, you mean my dad. I'll get him." None of them could believe that this was the son of the Master. They were positive that HE was the Master.

Sasuke had almost never seen someone set and activate traps and follow up with Ninjitsu within seconds.

Gaara's heart was pounding in his chest so hard it hurt. Even he, the Kazekage, wasn't expecting that sudden attack. However, his heart wasn't just pounding because of the attack. It was also pounding because the man inside could be the answer to his lifelong problem.

All three of them see the middle-aged man again and he says

"Come inside, my dad wants to talk to you three."

They all enter the decent sized house and enter the living room. They are in pure shock with what they see. It is what looks to be a 15 year old. Not exactly a tall one either. Around 5'6. He stares at them and asks them to sit down. His voice, though young, seemed to have much wisdom in it. They all sat one one couch as if the were going to see a psychologist, with the Master sitting in his large leather chair. All he needed was a pair of glasses, 30 years older, and ask really stupid questions. The Master spoke.

"You have been sent here by Tsunade-sama, correct?"

"Yes" said Sasuke, "we wish to know if you really are Usuigi Imagawa, the Master of every ninja art. The boy stared at Sasuke with a deep look.

"It sounds like you're challenging me."

(I have a question. Do you want Gaara to be freed of his Demon or should he remain the way he is? Please review)


	3. The Test

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Before Sasuke could reply, Gaara spoke up.

"We were also sent here because it is rumored that you can seal a demon of any kind and destroy it."

"Gaara of the Desert. I understand why you would want to know this information. Well, I regret to tell you that I cannot destroy the Demon. However, I can seal it in your body and allow you to use that Demon's powers with or without its consent. Also, pay special attention to this my friend, that Demon has absolutely NO control of your life. No voices, no torture, no bad memories. NOTHING!" Gaara didn't say anything and the Master just smiled and looked at Naruto, "Ah, the possessor of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I've heard much of your missions. Such as the Zabuza and Haku mission in the Country of Wave. Quite a feat." Naruto had a look of triumph on his face, "I've also heard about your attitude. Young, brash, arrogant." Naruto's mouth went off.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage." The Master just laughed but suddenly went into a fit of coughs. When the coughing subsided, Naruto continued, "well anyway, what makes you so confident about your abilities."

"I'll show you. Step outside Mr. Future Hokage." Naruto immediately got up and proceeded outside. The Master got up and went out as well. Sasuke, Gaara, and the Master's son walked out to watch. When they finally get outside, Naruto and Usuigi are staring at each other, nose to nose (or more face to chest). Usuigi spoke.

"Lets see your favorite Ninjutsu" Naruto immediately shouted,

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" At that point, about 100 Naruto's appear around the two real people. The Master snickers, forms some seals, and shouts,

"DOTON: YOMI NUMA!" All of a sudden all the Earth surrounding, them except the house and the watching Ninja's, formed into a GIANT earth swamp and all of the clones sank into the swamp and were destroyed. After a few more symbols the Earth was back to normal. Naruto couldn't move since all his clones were destroyed in about 5 seconds. Naruto charges forward and starts throwing hard punches. The Master dodges them easily and connects Naruto's face with a fierce right hand. Naruto lands on his feet and creates more clones. They all attack at once. Usuigi does some pretty good dodging but gets nailed with some hard punches and falls to the ground. Naruto then prepares for the Rasengan. When Usuigi sees the energy forming in Naruto's hand, his eyes go wide and then he smiles, _Damn Jiraya, I told you not to teach anyone that move but you broke it many times._ Naruto hurls the Rasengan at Usuigi. It should be a direct hit. However, Naruto sees chakra form in Usuigi's hand and somehow block the Rasengan and send it into a tree which becomes decimated. Everyone except Usuigi's son and Gaara has a look of utter shock on their faces. Naruto suddenly sees something in Usuigi's hand. It's a Rasengan of his own. Naruto tries to move but his feet wouldn't move. He looks down to see a pair of hands holding onto his feet from under the Earth. He realized that somehow, Usuigi made a clone, and had it use Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu. Naruto looks up just in time to see the Rasengan nail him right in the stomach. Naruto flies through the air and smashes to the ground. Sasuke looks on in shock at what just happened. Usuigi screamed out,

"Come on Naruto, that couldn't have hurt you THAT bad. I put almost no effort into it." Sasuke just looked on and thought, _This guy's for real._

(I have a question. Do you want Gaara to be freed of his Demon or should he remain the way he is? Please review)


	4. Seals and explainations

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Gaara wasn't showing his interest on the outside. But on the inside, he was a rollercoaster of surprise. He couldn't believe that a man had just used such high level techniques and was just laughing as if nothing happened. Naruto had gotten back up and was limping back to Usuigi. Sasuke noticed that the Rasengan had burned right through Naruto's vest and undershirt. The skin looked a bit burned but other than that it seemed alright. Naruto approached Usuigi and asked,

"How do you know that technique? The Fourth Hokage created that move."

"Boy, there is something I want to let you know something. I have had connections with all the Hokages to date. The First and Second were students of mine. The third was also a student. In secret, of course. How do you think he learned so many techniques? And finally, the Fourth. He was my third son. It is a secret that only the Hokages are to learn about and the Ninja's that they send to inform me of the new Hokage." Naruto was surprised but still had one more question.

"How do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Usuigi just smiled.

"How do you think he was able to get that Sharigan eye? It takes more than a simple surgery to do so. It requires intense physical and mental training to prepare the body to house a blood power in a body that's not a part of the bloodline. It took about 7 months for his body to start becoming accustomed to having such ability. The Fourth told Kakashi about me and my abilities. Kakashi had been having a thirst for revenge on a certain individual who killed a special friend of his. Obito, I believe. He came to me begging to transplant one of Obito's sharingan's into him so he can avenge Obito's death. After the transplant, the training began and I tried to take him off the road of revenge. Revenge is for one's own feelings, not for the one being avenged. I taught him that lesson. He finally understood and regretted his decision to use Obito as an excuse to kill and begged me to remove the eye. I refused since the body had already adjusted once. If I did it again, it could have killed him." Naruto stood in place trying to absorb all this information. Usuigi wasn't finished. "Go back to the Hokage and tell him that I wish to know why he really wants to know if I still know my ninjustsu." Naruto wanted to tell the man to go meet Tsunade himself but he knew that he should keep his mouth shut. He just got his ass kicked and his opponent gave him a lecture after kicking it. Suddenly he heard Gaara's voice.

"Sir, I am Gaara, the Kazekage of Sungakure."

"Of course you are, Gaara."

"I demand that you tell me this technique to silence demons inside a mortal."

"Or you'll do what? Kill me? I've known about you for a long time. I know that Shukaku has ruined your life. I would be glad to help you out. However, the ritual takes time to prepare for. I will require a vial of your blood and a small pinch of your sand. Give me these things and I will help you. However, there is a bad part. You will be required to allow Shukaku to take control of your body. Do you understand what I just said, Gaara?"

"Yes"

"Good. By the way, how alert is that sand of yours?" Next thing Gaara knew, the sand blocked an incoming punch from behind. Gaara looked behind to see a clone had attacked.

"Wh…when did he…" Gaara couldn't finish his sentence because next thing he knew, the sand was everywhere trying to block incoming attacks. Gaara realized that the attacks were coming from only two men. Usuigi and his clone. Yet they were moving faster than Lee. Gaara suddenly feels a punch right across the face. Gaara had been so shocked that he didn't even have time to activate the sand armor. That punch was right on the flesh. Gaara goes flying and crashes to the ground. Next thing Gaara feels is a palm right over his tattoo. He opens his eyes and sees the real Usuigi standing over him. Usuigi suddenly yells and Gaara's forehead starts searing in pain.

Sasuke noticed something that was quite amazing. First of all, Usuigi had outmatched Gaara's sand. Second, over Gaara's seal, a second one started to form. Gaara was screaming in pain. The glow in Usuigi's hand finally faded and Usuigi stood up.

"I just sealed that seal of yours Gaara. It should give you a small taste of what life will be like without Shukaku around." Gaara slowly got up.

"Well, why did you attack me?"

"Shukaku has a mind of his own. He would not allow me to apply the seal peacefully. I knew I would need to use force. Anyway Gaara. You should do something I'm sure you haven't done in quite some time. Take a nap.

(I have a question. Do you want Gaara to be freed of his Demon or should he remain the way he is? Please review)


	5. Preparations

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Naruto and Sasuke return to Konaha.They are both in awe of the power that Usuigi Imagawa possesses. He has full control of his chakra and can concentrate it into many techniques. What amazed Sasuke was how fast Usuigi could move. He easily passed Gaara's sand and attacked before Gaara was even prepared. What amazed Naruto was the fact that he could use such high ninjutsu attacks without using much chakra. When Naruto was hit with the Rasengan, it felt like getting rammed with a battering ram that was on fire.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah" 

"What do you think about Usuigi?"

"Well, I'm amazed at how involved in our lives he has been and we never knew about him. I mean, he claimed to have taught the first three Hokages, and the Fourth was his son. I still need some convincing before I'll believe that. I DO believe of his knowledge of the ninja arts, though. He was barely trying and we're Jonin."

When they arrive in Konaha, they immediately head to Tsunade. They enter her office a few minutes later. Tsunade looks up at them.

"So, what did you learn about him?" Sasuke needed proof.

"Apparently you already know him. You know that you are supposed to meet him." Tsunade smiled.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. He loves going on his philosophical rant shit. I say he's pretty full of himself."

"Well he has the skill to back it up." Tsunade's smile faded.

"OK you two. Now it gets serious. I need to meet him to discuss something that could affect the future of Konoha."

"What's so important?" Tsunade looked at them right in the eyes.

"Orichimaru is back. He still plans to destroy Konoha. Although he has been quiet for some time, he is back. This time with a new friend. Itachi." Sasuke's mind suddenly filled with the memories of his battles with Itachi. Tsunade continued, "I believe that if anyone can stop Orichimaru AND Itachi, it's Usuigi. I will prepare to meet him. We need to convince him to help us fight Orichimaru and Itachi. It will take some convincing. I know he will not just agree to help us."

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know much about him, but I do know that he does not respect Konoha as much as he used to. He believes that the corrupt ninja that have been produced, such as Orichimaru and Itachi, are just like ALL of the ninja in the village."

"But why would he have such a grudge against us?"

"It's not a grudge. He feels that all of the great ninjas that made this village great, such as the First and Second, have been disrespected and that what they created is now nothing of what it used to be. Look at what has happened in the past. The killing of the Third. That is a major show of disrespect to both him and the village. Especially since it was the Third's own student who killed him." Naruto began to realize the situation. He knew that he and Sasuke had become much stronger, but to fight one of the Legendary Sanin, that takes the fight to a whole different level.

(Back at Usuigi's Home)

Gaara awakes from his first actual sleep in quite some time. He looks over to see Usuigi grinning.

"So, how is it?" Gaara didn't want to admit it, but it was better than anything he had ever experienced. "Your welcome." Gaara couldn't hold it back any longer.

"How can I always be like this?" Usuigi walks over and using his fingernail, cuts Gaara's thumb. He puts the blood into a glass and puts it on the table next to his seat.

"Now Gaara. It will take some time for me to fully prepare this ritual. I will require three others. But I'm sure that will be no problem." Suddenly Gaara's mark started to feel like it was getting smashed with a hammer over and over and over. He falls off the bed and collapses to the ground, screaming. Usuigi didn't move at all and just watched. Gaara did his best to resist. Usuigi noticed that the mark surrounding Gaara's seal was starting to burn off and he quickly ran over and formed the seals again. He rammed his palm over the mark and repaired the seal. Gaara suddenly felt no pain. All he felt was a bad headache. He looked up at Usuigi.

"What the HELL was that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mention that the seal only lasts for a short period of time. Usually, there are brief moments of pain but it should go away after a while. Shukaku must really want to get out. The seal is supposed to last longer than that. I'm sorry Gaara, but I must be everywhere you go till we are ready for the final ritual to end Shukaku."

(Please review)


	6. The Decision

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke arrive back at Usuigi's house and they enter. They notice a glass with some blood in it on a table next to a chair and Gaara sleeping on a couch.

"Tsunade. Nice to finally meet you." They all look over to see Usuigi sitting on a wooden chair looking at them.

"Nice to meet you 'Master'" Usuigi just smiled.

"I've heard you have quite a temper, just like your great uncle." Usuigi's smile slowly fades. " Now, Tsunade, why are you here?"

"Sir, we have a situation. It involves a pair of men named Orichimaru and Itachi Uchiha." Usuigi didn't look interested, just as Tsunade had said.

"So?" asked Usuigi, "Not my problem."

"Orichimaru is the one that killed the Third. Surely you must want to avenge him." Usuigi's face seemed to grow a bit softer. Tsunade suddenly knew how to get Usuigi on his side. "He summoned the souls of the other Hokages to do his dirty work. He nearly summoned your own son. This set Usuigi off.

"IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!" Next thing anyone knew, Tsunade slapped Usuigi right across the face. Even Tsunade was shocked that she had just slapped a man who could easily kill her. Everyone noticed that Usuigi was looking at something. They noticed it was a row of pictures. From left to right the pictures showed the Fourth, his other son, the First and Second, the Third as a kid, and a REALLY old picture showed a woman. Sasuke walked up to Usuigi.

"Whose the woman in the old picture?" Suddenly they noticed tears forming in Usuigi's eyes.

"My wife. Long ago. Being eternal has some very bad consequences. I lost her about 70 years ago. She was born before Konoha existed. However, she cared for the students I had. She cooked for them and helped them train…" They saw him touch the picture of the First and Second. Usuigi's face suddenly hardened. "Orichimaru summoned the souls of the deceased, did he?"

"Yes," replied Tsunade. They saw a look on his face that could scare Itachi. He had a murderous look in his eye.

"I'll take care of them"

"OK,"

"ON ONE CONDITION!" This shout made everyone jump. They suddenly see him look over at Gaara. "You must do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Naruto suddenly sees Usuigi's face soften and he gets a smile back on his face. He looks up to Tsunade. "So Tsunade, would you like to spar?" Tsunade shook her head and laughed.

"I wouldn't stand a chance. But Maybe you should get an example of Itachi by facing his younger brother." Usuigi looked over and saw Sasuke. They stared at each other a bit and Usuigi smiled.

"Alright, Uchiha. Let's head outside. You should do pretty good, with your Sharingan eye." Sasuke didn't hesitate and they both proceeded outside. Naruto began to follow and noticed that the mark over Gaara's seal seemed to be slowly dissolving, he decided he'd tell Usuigi about it in a little while

(Please review)


	7. It's Time

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

They all left the house and proceeded to the "battleground" which was a large plain. Everyone sat down to watch this "sparring" match. Usuigi charged Sasuke and Sasuke seemed to dodge him with ease. Usuigi threw some punches that Sasuke blocked and countered only to get his hand caught and Usuigi delivers a kick, which Sasuke grabs. They blast apart and stare at each other.

"Just what to be expected from someone with such a high level Kekki Genkai. But just how well have you developed it?" Next thing Sasuke knew, he lost sight of Usuigi. Sasuke suddenly feels a punch right across his face and he flies through the air and crashes to the ground. Sasuke looked up at him ,shocked.

"H-how?" Usuigi smiled.

"I know more about the Sharingan eye than you do most likely. I thought that you would know that since I told you I helped Kakashi with his eye."

"That's a lie. He told us that his partner Rin was the one who transplanted the eye from Obito to him."

"That's correct, but like I said, the body requires much physical and mental training for a normal one to possess the power of a Kekki Genkai. I know how it works and I also know how to avoid its great power." Sasuke suddenly saw Usuigi start to form seals. Sasuke couldn't read what the seals were forming. Some of the seals he had never seen before. This was a technique that he had NEVER seen before. All of a sudden black fire spurted out of Usuigi's mouth. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was in shock. Even SHE had no idea what technique this was. Sasuke believed it had to be Amaterasu, the black flames that only Uchiha's with the Mangekyo Sharingan. However, HIS Sharingan told him that it wasn't. What he saw truly amazed him. The flames had chakra flow, as if they were people. The flames flew forward and Sasuke dodged. Sasuke saw more seals that he did not know and for some reason, he couldn't copy. All of a sudden, ice shot out from Usuigi's hands in long icicles. Sasuke felt one scrap his arm and he completely lost felling in it. Sasuke falls to the ground clutching his arm. He looks up at Usuigi.

"What the hell were those techniques?" Usuigi had an even bigger grin on his face.

"They were a form of ninjustsu that only I know. The Shadow Jutsu's." By this time both Naruto and Tsunade had walked over. "I'll explain. You know the elemental jutsu's fire, wind, lightening, earth, and water. But while I was experimenting long ago, I fell upon some new seals that I kept hidden from the other ninja. This was before the Villages had been created. Each group had a specialty in a certain elemental justsu. I had created my own. I kept it to myself till I took an Uchiha as my apprentice. He found out about my secret ninjutsu and demanded to learn one of the techniques. I taught him one that even you could use Sasuke. The Amaterasu. A flame that is hotter than the sun and will burn for seven days and nights. However, I sealed that technique in his mangekyo Sharingan eye. I never knew that it would pass on to his kids some day." Naruto was as excited as hell to learn about this new jutsu. He asked Usuigi,

"Can you show us some of these techniques?" However, next thing they heard was a loud demonic scream coming from the house. Everyone rushes over to the house. When they enter the house they see Gaara rolling all over the floor clutching his forehead. Usuigi rushes over and yells,

"NARUTO, SASUKE HOLD DOWN HIS ARMS!" They do their best but are thrown through the wall behind them. Usuigi forms more seals and suddenly Tsunade notices her shadow slither away and start to form into a clone of Usuigi. The clone plants Gaara to the ground and pins his arms with a vice like grip. The real Usuigi forms more seals and smashes his hand against Gaara's dissolving seal. The mark restores and Gaara falls silent. The clone vanishes and goes back to being Tsunade's shadow. Naruto saw this technique being done and was amazed at what he had just seen. A clone technique and a seal performed so quickly. Naruto finally realized the damage done to the house. Usuigi noticed his concern. He laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto I was planning on removing that wall anyway." Tsunade walked over to Usuigi.

"Sir, I think it's time you tell me what is happening to the Kazekage." Usuigi sighed and sat in his chair.

"Basically, I have temporarily silenced Shukaku. However, the seal is affected by the strength of the creature that I'm trying to seal. Shukaku is a very powerful demon. So, the seal will not last as long as it would on a weaker demon. We are gonna have to do this in an hour."

"Just what do we need to do?" asked Tsunade.

"Silence Shukaku for good."

"How do you hope to do that. No one has ever done something like that and lived."

"Don't worry, Hokage. I've found a seal that I would be glad to pass on to the other villages. But before we do anything with that, we need to prepare for Gaara's 'freeing' from Shukaku." Usuigi leads them outside and with the vile of blood from Gaara, he starts to write signs into the ground. Soon the marks cover an area of about 12 feet. On the outside, he makes three larger signs, which read Happiness, Hate, and Shadow. In the center of the circle, Usuigi bites his own thumb and makes the sign for "love" in the middle of the circle of signs. He looks over to Naruto.

"Naruto, get Gaara." Naruto goes in and wakes Gaara. He leads the Kazekage outside where Usuigi waits in the center of the circle. Tsunade and Sasuke are each standing on their own outer symbol. Naruto walks over to the remaining outer symbol. Usuigi looks at Gaara and grins.

"You ready?"

"Shut this son of a bitch up."

(Please review)


	8. The Ritual and Freedom

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Gaara watched as he saw Usuigi tell Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke what to do. He couldn't hear them guessing so that Shukaku couldn't find out what was gonna happen. Usuigi walks over as the other three take their places at the outer inscriptions that each read Happiness, Hate, and Shadow. Usuigi reaches Gaara in the center of the circle of seals.

"Ready?"

"Yes" Usuigi smiles. Suddenly, the smile is gone and he looks over to Naruto, Tsunade, and Sasuke. They nod and place their hands onto the inscriptions and Gaara sees chakra start to flow into the inscriptions from their hands. They start to glow with a faint shade of blue. Usuigi starts to form many seals. Gaara waits and waits. Soon, about 2 minutes pass and Usuigi is still forming seals. By now, the inscriptions that the other three have been pumping chakra into are glowing violently with a deep shade of blue. Usuigi suddenly raises his palm and slams it into the middle of the center inscription, which reads "Love". All of a sudden, the circle of seals slithers towards Usuigi's palm, except the glowing inscriptions. Usuigi raises his palm, which now has the sign for "release" on it. He smashes it onto Gaara's forehead. Gaara remembers no more.

When Usuigi released Shukaku, he quickly slammed his other palm to the ground. The glowing inscriptions fly towards the palm. By this time, Shukaku has come out, but Usuigi thought ahead.

Shukaku looks over and sees Usuigi. He goes to attack him but can't move. He sees a clone of Usuigi, Tsunade, and Sasuke holding him in place. He does his best to fight but Tsunade punches him right across the face. He weakens for just enough time for Usuigi to activate the seal. The outer inscriptions mold into his palm. He looks over to Naruto, who nods and runs inside to fetch the urn. Usuigi's palm now has the sign for "purity" on it. Naruto runs out with the urn. Usuigi rams his palm right into Shukaku's forehead.

Shukaku suddenly feels a pain in his head greater than anything he had ever felt. He suddenly felt as if his body was being pulled towards his head. He suddenly realized what was happening. The man was using THAT technique.

Naruto hold the urn and sees the most amazing thing he has seen yet in his life. He sees the body of Shukaku start to turn into sand and flow towards Usuigi's palm. He sees that Usuigi is having a hard time but he knew that Usuigi was the only one who could do this correctly. Suddenly a bone shattering scream fills the air as the body of Shukaku surrounds Usuigi's hand. Suddenly they see the body of Gaara. And the inscription "love" that was given to Gaara so long ago, started to incinerate off his forehead. Gaara's body slumps to the ground as the last of Shukaku surrounds Usuigi's palm. Everyone sees Shukaku fully separate from Gaara and Usuigi walks towards Naruto with the Demon in hand, literally.

"OPEN IT!!!" Naruto hears Usuigi scream. He quickly opens it and Usuigi slams his palm, into the bottom of the copper urn. The glow in Usuigi's hand starts to form a seal at the bottom of the urn. The glow finally fades. Naruto looks in and sees the sign for "demon" at the bottom of the urn. Usuigi, slowly walks over to Gaara. The seal didn't fully come off. Usuigi forms some more seals and presses the mark with his palm. The rest of the seal suddenly turns into sand and falls off. Usuigi steps back and suddenly collapses to the ground. Tsunade rushes over and checks Usuigi.

"He's ok. He just used and excessive amount of chakra. Those seals must require great amounts of chakra to be used properly. They suddenly hear something move behind them. The looks over and see that it is Gaara. He slowly raises his hand and touches his forehead. No mark. No voices.

No Shukaku.

(Please review)


	9. Kabuto & Orichimaru

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Tsunade picked up the Master and brought him inside to rest. Gaara slowly got up and shook his head. He had a headache. He had to be sure that the ritual worked. He grabbed a kunai, and cut himself. The sand didn't block it. Blood slowly oozed out. He discovered that he could still control the sand. He felt exactly the same, except the sand only worked when he summoned it. The power of sand was voluntary to him now. He felt like jumping in the air, but he was Kazekage, and that was looked upon as childish.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over. It was strange seeing Gaara without he tattoo on his forehead.

"Hey Gaara, did it work?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yeah. I don't hear any voices, no bad memories. And I still am a master of the sand."

(6 hours pass)

Usuigi awakes to find Gaara standing over him. Usuigi smiles.

"How ya feeling, Gaara?"

"Much better. Thanks to you." Usuigi slowly gets up but clutches his back. Tsunade stands up.

"What is it sir, are you hurt." Usuigi shakes his head.

"No, old battle scars. Now, Tsunade, since you helped me, I will help you. Let's get the hell out of this shithole I've lived in for so long. Usuigi grabs the pictures and puts them in his black cloak. They proceed back towards Konoha. Little do they know that they're being watched.

"That boy seems VERY powerful, Kabuto."

"Very powerful indeed, Orichimaru-sama. Should I deal with him?"

"Please do, Kabuto." Kabuto vanishes from Orichimaru's side.

Usuigi suddenly gets a hard look on his face. He stops. So do the others.

"Were being followed." Says Usuigi.

"By who?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!" shouted Usuigi. They see a ninja appear right in front of them. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade know who it is. Naruto charges Kabuto. Kabuto easily dodges the attacks and punches Naruto right across the face. Kabuto's hands glow with the same blue glow that he used to nearly kill Naruto when the battle between the Sanin happened. He goes for Naruto's heart but suddenly his arm is caught. He looks over and sees that it was the boy who caught it. Kabuto grins and breaks the hold. He punches the boy with the glowing hand.

Tsunade knew that the glowing hand was a technique that could cut ligaments and arteries without harming the skin. She screamed when the punch went right across Usuigi's face. However, a poof of smoke reveals it was a clone. Kabuto spins around and sees Usuigi. There is no smile on his face.

"Is that all you can deliver, Kabuto." Usuigi started to form seals that he had never seen before. Suddenly, a black fire bursts out of Usuigi's mouth and flies at Kabuto. Kabuto is able to dodge the fire and land on a tree. He grins.

"Though I have no idea what technique that is, it didn't work." Usuigi grinned. Kabuto's eyes went wide. Suddenly a punch went right across his face. Not only was it a punch but his skin started to sear right off his face. He crashes to the ground, screaming.

Orichimaru saw everything that was happening. The fire that shot out of the kid's mouth turned into a very crude looking fire clone. With Kabuto distracted it punched him. The fire must be extremely hot if it immobilized Kabuto. All of a sudden, the kid's hand also formed a scalpel with chakra. Orichimaru knew Kabuto was finished.

Usuigi formed the same chakra scalpel as Kabuto just had, except he formed a long sharp scalpel that could cut the heart's artery. He thrusts his hand forward but a sword suddenly blocks his hand. He looks over to see a man with white skin and snake-like eyes. He sees the sword coming right out of the guys mouth. He holds onto the sword so the man can't escape.

Everyone takes cover at this point to watch the battle. They soon notice Usuigi begin to from seals with one hand and water comes spraying out of his mouth. Orichimaru would have been sent flying if Usuigi hadn't been holding on. Usuigi forms more seals and suddenly electricity flows from his hands through the water covering Orichimaru and goes right into his nerves. Orichimaru lies twitching on the ground. Usuigi forms the chakra scalpel once again to kill Orichimaru but Kabuto has gained enough energy to block the scalpel with his own. The hands of both Usuigi and Kabuto go limp. Usuigi starts to form more seals but Kabuto quickly grabs Orichimaru with his good hand and they disappear in a cloud of smoke. Usuigi grabs his injured arm. Everyone quickly runs over to him. Naruto seems the most excited.

"WOW, that was the best combination of techniques I've ever seen." Sasuke admits it as well.

"I was also impressed that you could make a clone out of that fire technique." By this time, Tsunade is repairing Usuigi's hand.

"That wasn't a combination. It was one of the shadow techniques. 'Shadow Fire Clone' technique. Very effective and powerful technique. If any regular person were to touch this clone with bare skin for about 3 seconds, no skin would be left. Therefore, it is almost impossible to destroy with Taijustsu. It is also one of my favorite techniques. However, due to its excessive chakra use, I can only allow myself to make one per battle. If I made more, I would have no chakra left.

(A few miles away…)

Orichimaru started to regain motion in his body. He looks up to see Kabuto struggling to keep a hold of him.

"P-p-put me d-d-down K-k-k-Kabuto."

"Yes sir." Kabuto drops to the ground and Orichimaru collapses to the ground and tries to sit up. Kabuto started to heal his face. "Sir, that kid can't actually be that young. I have never seen those techniques that he used on me. Have you?"

"No." Suddenly, they hear someone behind them. Orichimaru slowly turns around and sees HIM. "Hello, Itachi. I think we might have a problem on our hands."

(Please review)


	10. Training

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

The five of them finally reach Konoha about 2 hours after the little fight with Orichimaru. They enter the gates. Gaara and Tsunade proceed to the Hokage's office with Usuigi to discuss the future battles.

As they enter Tsunade's office, Shizune greets them with a big smile.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama and Kazekage-sama. Who's this little kid?"

"This is the man who will help us fight Itachi and Orichimaru. Now, you two, please sit." Both Usuigi and Gaara sit down. Tsunade sits in her chair behind the desk. "Now, Usuigi, Itachi is an S-rank ninja. He is believed to be one of the most dangerous ninja to ever have lived. Orichimaru is a man I regret to say I had been taught with. He is also an S-rank ninja. Kabuto, the man you fought with glasses, is his assistant and believed to have powers that rival those of Kakashi. He may have seemed easy in the fight today, but now he will be prepared and can be very dangerous. However, the one you must watch out for is Itachi. He may have heard of you now, since both Orichimaru and Kabuto escaped. He will be the toughest one to defeat. He is a master of the Sharingan eye and can kill within seconds." Usuigi took all of this in. He looked up to Tsunade.

"Do you have ninja equipment that I can use? All of my equipment has been lost over the years."

"Of course. We will get you full equipment in a short while. But first, the news that we have received from scouts. We have been told that Itachi and Orichimaru have formed a small army of abandoned ninja from the ranks of Genin to Jonin who vow revenge on Konoha. They plan to finish the mission to destroy Konoha. Now, I know we have the hidden village of the Sand's help with the defense of Konoha, and I know we have your cooperation, Usuigi. But we need to be sure that you will be fully prepared for this battle. We can't allow anything to go wrong."

"Don't worry, Tsunade, I will just need to work out the kinks in my techniques. I'm a little rusty." Said Usuigi.

"Sounds good. Now, Shizune will lead you to the armory…"

(Across the village)

Naruto and Sasuke found Sakura at training ground #3, their first training ground, practicing her chakra control. She sees them and waves. They run over.

"Hey Sakura, you won't believe what we just had to do for the last couple of days."

"What did you do this time Naruto? Teach more of those little brats from the Academy?"

"No. Way better. Sakura, we freed Gaara."

"What do you mean you 'freed' Gaara?"

"We were able to silence Shukaku." Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"What do you mean 'we'? Usuigi did all the work."

"Usuigi? Who's that?"

"That would be me." Everyone looks behind Sakura and they see Usuigi in his black cloak. "I hope you don't mind, you three but I need to get the kinks out and get back into battle mode. I was hoping you might have some exercises for me to do that could help me get back into battle mode." Naruto had the perfect plan. He looked over at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, there is an exercise call the 'bell exercise' that brought out our talents a lot. Does anyone have a bell?" Sakura raised her hand. She was going to use it for a gift later today, but this seemed more fun. She threw it to Usuigi. He caught it. "Now Usuigi, you tie it to your waist and you need to do everything in your power to keep it from us. Got it?"

"Yeah" he tied the bell under his cloak to his waist. Naruto looked at his friends.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Go"

Sakura raised her fist and slammed it to the ground crushing everything. Usuigi was able to jump onto a tree and avoid he attack.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Yelled Naruto and about 12 clones appeared. They all charge Usuigi. He evades their attacks and counters with punches to the face. Soon, all of the clones have been destroyed. Naruto brings out some kunai and throws them at Usuigi, who is able to jump out of the way. But Naruto thought ahead.

Usuigi suddenly feels a fist collide with his stomach and then face and he falls to the ground. Naruto charges to get the bell but Usuigi recovers quick enough to dodge Naruto. However, Sasuke has been reading Usuigi's movements and he starts to from some seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" a large burst of flames fires out of Sasuke's mouth and engulfs Usuigi. However, a large poof of smoke reveals it was a clone. "Damn it" whispers Sasuke. Sasuke looks at his friends and they all look up and see the real Usuigi standing on a tree.

"That was close. You three are pretty dangerous as a group. But playtime is over." Next thing they see is Usuigi reach into his cloak and pull out an old Konoha forehead protector. He rips off his cloak to reveal a full shinobi uniform. It included the vest, pants, long sleeved shirt, and even a mouth mask like Kakashi, which he put on. He puts on the forehead protector and pulls out some shuriken. He throws six shuruiken and immedietly starts to form seals. All of a sudden, the six shuriken turn into forty. The three of them are barely able to avoid the attack. However, Usuigi performs another seal and clasps his hands together. The shuriken come out of the ground and fly at them again. Once again, they avoid being hit. Usuigi does the same move again, this time Naruto and Sasuke catch about 5 shuriken each and throw them at Usuigi. He jumps out of the way and pulls out a kunai. He charges Naruto, who also pulled out a kunai. The two of them fly through the air and their kunai's collide together making a loud clang. Usuigi throws his at Naruto's back but Naruto dodges.

Sakura charges forward and starts throwing punches at Usuigi, who immediately starts to dodge them. However, Sakura delivers a kick with a lot of chakra in it right into Usuigi's gut. He flies back and smashes through three trees. He crashes to the ground. Sakura grins and walks towards the fallen Sanin. However, Usuigi raises his foot and smashes it to the ground. The ground immediately starts to break and Sakura jumps into a tree to avoid it. Sakura suddenly notices Usuigi forming seals that she has never seen. She looks down and sees her shadow suddenly start to slither into human form. She sees it takes the shape of Usuigi. The clone connects a powerful punch to Sakura's chest. She loses her breathe and falls out of the tree and onto the ground. Usuigi slowly starts to get up.

Sasuke charges forward to attack Usuigi but also notices his shadow start to form a Usuigi clone as well. He quickly delivers a kick which sends the clone flying. However, unlike all other clones that disappears after being struck, this clone remained and attacked back with a kick to the face, which Sasuke avoids. Suddenly, Sasuke detects another 'shadow' technique being activated behind him and he jumps out of the way. The shadow clone suddenly gets impaled by a large sharp stick of ice. The clone disappears and Sasuke has his shadow back. Sasuke detects more shuriken and avoids those as well. When Sasuke lands on the ground he finds himself standing in a pool of water. He looks over and sees Usuigi with electricity in his hand which strikes the water. Sasuke finds his entire body start to tingle like after a limb that falls asleep and then starts to wake up again. Those kinds of tingles, only a hundred times more painful. Sasuke collapses to the ground, twitching. Sasuke sees Usuigi walk over to him. Usuigi forms some seals and slams his palm into Sasuke's forehead. He remembers no more.

(Please review)


	11. Training II

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Naruto sees his team members down. He quickly makes more clones and they charge Usuigi. Usuigi notices Naruto and jumps into a tree. Usuigi pulls out three shuriken and throws them at Naruto's clones. He forms some seals and uses the same shuriken attack he used earlier and makes many more shuriken. It destroys quite a few clones. Naruto charges Usuigi again and Usuigi starts to dodge the punches and countering, destroying more clones. Usuigi starts to get overpowered and jumps back into a tree. He starts to form seals and with one swift movement of his hand sends Naruto and his clones flying through the air from a large gust of wind. This technique destroys the rest of the clones. Naruto and Usuigi stare each other down. Suddenly Naruto sees Sakura charge from behind and kick Usuigi right in the lower back. Usuigi goes flying and collapses on the ground. Suddenly a black smoke billows out of Usuigi's mouth and Usuigi disappears.

Sakura looks all round but can't see Usuigi. She quickly punches the ground, but he isn't even underground. All of a sudden, she feels something grab her feet. She quickly looks down and sees that her shadow had formed hands and was holding her in place. Out of nowhere, Usuigi appears and punches her right in the face. Sakura forms a chakra scalpel and touches Usuigi's arm. Usuigi screams and jumps into the woods. Sakura knows that he can't form any seals with just one hand. All of a sudden, her shadow once again forms into Usuigi.

"H-how?" suddenly she gets kicked right in the face by the clone. The real Usuigi appears and forms his own chakra scalpel. He touches both her legs and she can't move.

Naruto sees this and makes one more clone and starts to make the Rasengan. He hurls it right at Usuigi's back, but Usuigi sees this and barely avoids it. Usuigi strikes Naruto's leg with the scalpel as well. Usuigi looks down on Naruto.

"Well, you did pretty well for a kid." Naruto slowly starts to try and get back up. This shocks Usuigi. He goes for Naruto's other leg but Naruto jumps away on his good leg. Then Naruto starts to form a Rasengan all on his own. Usuigi does as well. They both charge forward and the two Rasengans collide and both men go flying backwards. Usuigi gets up and charges Naruto. However, next thing anyone sees is something pick up Naruto and run to a tree. It was Kakashi. Usuigi looks over at Kakashi.

"Boy, Kakashi. You sure seem older than I remember." Usuigi smiles.

"I see they have shown you the exercise I taught them a long time ago. Well, may I try."

"Of course, Kakashi." Kakashi charges forward and starts to throw punches, which Usuigi dodges. Usuigi delivers a kick to Kakashi's gut, which sends him flying back. Kakashi suddenly sees his shadow start to form into Usuigi.

"Not this time Usuigi." Kakashi forms some seals and the shadow goes back to normal. Kakashi regains his footing and charges again, this time with a clone that he made. Kakashi suddenly sees Usuigi form seals. He knew that Usuigi was gonna use THAT technique. Of course, black fire bursts out of Usuigi's mouth. Kakashi is able to dodge it but his clone isn't able to, which becomes incinerated. The fire shapes into a crude fire form of Usuigi. Kakashi quickly forms the seals that he copied from Usuigi many years ago and water bursts out from Kakashi's mask. The water engulfed the fire clone and the clone exploded, sending both men flying. Usuigi stared in awe.

"So Kakashi, you copied that move so in case you sparred me again you could destroy that clone."

"Yeah, basically." Usuigi laughed. Kakashi could tell that Usuigi was running out of chakra. Kakashi decided to show his old teacher the only move he ever made. He forms the chakra in his hand and prepares to attack. However, he sees Usuigi do the same. Kakashi smiles under his mask.

Sakura, who has been watching the whole time, is in awe at what she has seen. She sees Kakashi and Usuigi charge and the two Lightening Blades clash together and both men struggle to gain the upper hand. However, both Usuigi and Kakashi, collapse to the ground, exhausted. Kakashi reaches for the bell but Usuigi barely gets out of the way. Kakashi used up much chakra for that secret water technique and Usuigi had been fighting for the last two hours. Suddenly they hear a loud voice.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Everyone, still conscious, looks over and sees Tsunade. She had a big grin on her face. "Well, Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you. But it appears that Usuigi has beaten your former students." Usuigi gets back to his feet.

"Well, they are VERY talented. I had some trouble with each of them. Naruto wouldn't stay down, Sasuke wouldn't stay still, and Sakura wouldn't stop hitting me. Anyway, that was a REAL good workout and the kinks are gone." Tsunade heals Sakura's legs from the chakra scalpel, along with Naruto. Usuigi forms some seals and Sasuke regains consciousness. They all proceed to their individual homes. Usuigi stayed at the village and slept at the tower where the Hokage and her family would live.

(Please review)


	12. Bar Fight

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Itachi walks ahead of Orichimaru and Kabuto. He was a bit amazed that someone could overpower Orichimaru AND Kabuto at the same time. However, he knew that he would have no problem with him with the allies he had acquired. The he was prepared to fulfill his personal mission. To destroy Konoha.

Kakashi awoke to find Usuigi sitting at the end of his bed. Kakashi wasn't surprised. Kakashi shut his eyes again.

"Why'd you go easy on me, sir?" asked Kakashi.

"I wasn't, I'm rusty. I haven't been in actual combat for at least 40 years."

"Still, you had many more techniques than that."

"I didn't use them cause I knew you'd just copy them." There was a short pause, "You trained those three well, Kakashi. They will become great ninja." Kakashi opened his eye.

"That's if they can survive Itachi and Orichimaru."

"I'm sure they will." Suddenly, Usuigi vanished in a flash of light. Kakashi sighed.

"I hate it when he does that."

Itachi met with his "council".

"We have a new enemy. He is extremely powerful. But I'll be able to take care of him. How are the soldiers?"

"Forming as we speak. Give the order and we will proceed to Konoha."

"We have little time. We must attack before they grow stronger. We attack in two days. Is that understood, Raikage?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

(Back in Konoha)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went out to get some ramen. They were amazed to see Usuigi there as well. He was wearing his billowing black cloak again and the shinobi uniform was replaced with a black shirt and pants and some combat boots. The forehead protector was around his neck. He was having some Saki. He looked up to see the three and he offered them the seats next to him and paid for their meals. While they were eating, a younger man started flirting with Sakura. No matter what she did he wouldn't go away. Sakura tried to punch him but the man showed amazing quickness and caught it.

"Come on babe, just one drink."

"I SAID NO!!!" Sakura landed a fierce left hand to the kid's face. The kid went skidding but got right up and attacked her. He showed amazing power and quickness by smashing Sakura in the face with a right hand. He went to throw another but Naruto and Sasuke blocked it and both delivered fierce punches to the man's gut. The kid went flying but landed on his feet. Suddenly he started forming seals and fire burst out of his mouth. Naruto and Sasuke knew it would be a direct hit since they didn't suspect he would be a ninja. However, all they felt was a fierce heat, but no burns. They opened their eyes to see that their shadows had acted as shields. They look over to see Usuigi with one hand in the form of a seal and his Saki in the other. He formed another seal and suddenly a fist flew out of the shadow and landed right across the enemy's face. The man was in such shock that he didn't realize that HIS shadow formed into a clone and continued the assault with fierce punches. Sasuke and Naruto were still getting used to the whole shadows coming to life thing. The man ran away and Usuigi released the seal for the shadow clone. They paid for the bill and left. Usuigi smiled.

"I guess I'm getting better," Said Usuigi. They all knew he was right. He was controlling his chakra much better. "Anyway, I want to teach you three something."

"What is it?"

"A way to prevent Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan Eye from affecting you."

(Please review)


	13. The Seal

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura both had looks of shock on their faces. Sasuke had the biggest look of shock on his face.

"That's impossible. No one can do that." Usuigi stared at him real serious.

"Yes it can. But it is a power that only can be used in my blood. Therefore, your bloodstream must have some of MY blood in it. But first a demonstration. Sasuke, activate your Sharingan." Sasuke obeyed and activated it. Everyone sees Usuigi close his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes glow with blue chakra. Usuigi opens his eyes and everyone sees a black covering go over Usuigi's eyes. Sasuke immediately feels a change. He can't focus on Usuigi's chakra. Worst of all, he can't follow Usuigi's movements. Sasuke suddenly feels a punch collide into his face. Sasuke collides with the ground. He tries once more but he can't see Usuigi's movements.

"Sasuke, activate the Mangekyo."

"What do you mean, I don't have that power."

"Yes you do. You had it since the night your clan was destroyed. You just haven't realized it." Sakura intervened.

"But one can only achieve the Mangekyo through the act of killing your best friend."

"Not true. There are two ways to activate the Mangekyo. One is through the murder of your best friend. The other is through the emotion of revenge. When your parents were killed by Itachi, the thirst for revenge was so powerful that it activated the Mangekyo. However, when the Mangekyo is activated this way, it will require a type of invisible seal to be used. You must learn to activate it at will. I can help you with that." Suddenly Usuigi forms seals at supersonic speeds. He holds out his hand and they all see glowing chakra on his thumb and index finger on his left hand. "Keep your eyes open no matter what. Alright?" Sasuke nods. Usuigi's left hand proceeds to Sasuke's face while the other hand holds his eyelids open. The fingers with the chakra on them touch Sasuke's bare eyes. Sasuke gets a searing sensation in his eyes but his eyelids won't close because of Usuigi. Suddenly, the pain is gone and Sasuke feels something start to surge through his body. Power. Usuigi smiles.

"Try it out." Sasuke suddenly realizes he can use the Mangekyo. He activates it and uses it on Usuigi. He finds that he controls Usuigi's fate in that dimension. He releases Usuigi.

"Now Sasuke, you must train VERY hard to learn how to use the Mangekyo correctly and efficiently. It will take much hard work. Also the only thing that can fully defend one from a Mangekyo is another Mangekyo. That should protect you from Itachi. Now, you two." Naruto looked on eagerly. Usuigi hands them a kunai. "Cut a deep wound from here to here." He motions to their wrist to halfway up their forearm. Naruto quickly does so, but Sakura takes some convincing and eventually does it. Usuigi does the same. He squeezes a good amount of blood out of his wound and drops it into Naruto and Sakura's wounds. He quickly forms seals and waits. After about a minute, Usuigi rams his finger into Naruto's wound. The finger goes all the way to the bone. Usuigi screams out,

"KAI (release)" suddenly Naruto's entire body feels like it's burning from the inside out. Usuigi pulls out his finger, but Naruto's body still burns. He does the same to Sakura.

"Now, Sasuke. What do you see with your Sharingan." Sasuke noticed a hell of a lot happening in their bodies. The chakra was changing. Very slightly, but changing none the less. "You two aren't gonna feel good for the next 24 hours as your bodies adjust to this new power, but trust me, you'll thank me in the end." Both Naruto and Sakura felt something aside from the pain. They felt a strange feeling in their eyes. It was too early to fully understand what Usuigi did to them. Usuigi had Naruto and Sakura sent home. However, he asked Sasuke to stay. "I need to talk to you, alone."

"What is it?"

"I have one final thing to give you. If Itachi does draw you into the Mangekyo's Genjutsu, you can use this seal to get out. But it will only work once." Usuigi begins to form signs at a very fast pace and slams his palm to Sasuke's chest. Inscriptions form all over Sasuke's chest. "If he gets you in the Genjutsu, release this seal and you will be released. Remember it will only work once."

"Thank you sir." Usuigi let out a snicker.

"Don't die Sasuke." Suddenly Usuigi dissolves away like black sand.

(Please review)


	14. Prepare for Battle

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Itachi and Orichimaru meet for the final time before they attack Konoha with the Raikage and the remainder of the Akatsuki. "Orichimaru, is everything ready?"

"Yes. But what should we do about the thing that attacked me and Kabuto?"

"I'll have Raikage take care of him. If that fails, I'll finish him once and for all."

(Back in Konoha)

Tsunade is sitting in her office when a messenger bursts through her doors. "Hokage-sama," gasps the messenger, "an army is beginning to move towards Konoha. It should reach here within 12 hours." Tsunade immediately begins barking orders to all the shinobi.

"GET EMERGENCY SEALS IN PLACE! SECURE CIVILIANS IN THE EMERGENY DEN! WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO AND KAKASHI?"

(Other side of village)

Naruto and Sasuke receive a message that they are required to drop whatever they were doing and meet the Hokage right away. Naruto and Sasuke immediately drop the bowls of ramen and rush towards the tower. They see that the entire village is in chaos as shinobi evacuate civilians and set up defense positions. When they get to the top of the tower they see hundreds of shinobi surrounding Konoha with scroll seals. They rush into Tsunade's office.

"Hokage, what's going on?" asks Sasuke.

"The enemy is moving. We need every available shinobi. Speaking of which, where the hell is Usuigi?"

"No one has seen him since the night before last," responded Sasuke. Naruto was shaking. He knew that this would be his first participation in defending the village since when he fought Gaara all those years ago.

"You better get prepared you two, this will get very messy," said a voice from behind. They see that it is Usuigi and Kakashi. Kakashi was wearing his usual shinobi outfit and Usuigi was wearing his shinobi outfit without the mask and had his billowing black cloak over it. Naruto noticed something in Usuigi's eyes. They seemed to have a deep hate in them barely covered by sanity. Another messenger comes bursting through the door. The hallway is filled with chaos and disorder.

"Hokage-sama, we have just received information that the Raikage has joined forces with Orichimaru and the Akatsuki." Tsunade couldn't take it anymore and shattered her desk to splinters with her brute force. Papers flew through the air as people blocked their faces from the flying debris in the air. Everyone heads out to the walls around Konoha and waits for the Hokage to make join them for the battle that would decide the future of Konoha.

Everyone sees the Kazekage and his shinobi approach the walls and join the Konoha shinobi on the walls. Gaara stood with Naruto and the Hokage on his other side.

"You ready?" asked Gaara.

"Hell yeah."

(I know it's short but there will be two more chapters after this with much to add)


	15. Kami and Kabuto

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Naruto is sitting with Gaara at the base of the walls waiting for the attack. Suddenly Gaara looks over and sees a beautiful girl with long flowing hair the same color as his. He is entranced by her stride and appearance. Everyone knows that Gaara usually has little attention and time to have a relationship but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Gaara told Naruto he was going to the bathroom and stood up. He followed her around and watched her with his grey-blue eyes. She turned a corner and he followed and suddenly he was slammed against the wall before the sand could react. He saw that it was the girl. Gaara was truly impressed.

"That's quite some speed you have, girl," said Gaara trying to keep his composure and appearance but he felt very comfortable and aroused with this girl's chest pressing against his. The knife at his throat seemed to ruin the moment. Gaara noticed that she had a familiar look in her eye.

"Why were you following me, pervert? Wait let me guess; you want to put on the nice guy act and then try to take control of me. Well it won't happen this time buddy." Gaara was impressed further. She had some fire to her. Not just those pretty girls who need protecting.

"Quite observant as well." Suddenly a voice came from the side.

"I know, isn't she?" They both look to see Usuigi staring at them in his cloak and shinobi equipment. Gaara's head was spinning but he managed to keep calm enough to say,

"This is your daughter?"

"Correct. You can let him go, Kami. That's the new Kazekage. Was put in office just three years ago." Kami immediately released him and started bowing with apology.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry s-s-sir. I thought that you were one of those ninja's who use your abilities to t-t-take advantage of women." Gaara nodded but she kept talking, "If there is anything I can do to apologize please just tell me." Gaara's mind went wild with what he wished he could do to her but he knew that it would A. be a bad thing to do. B. It was unprofessional. He said the first reasonable thing that came to his head.

"If we survive this, could I get you some dinner or something?" Kami seemed a little taken aback that he was offering her something but she gladly accepted it.

She could tell that he liked her because she had always been good at reading peoples emotions. Her father taught her at a young age how to discover someone's thoughts and emotions by the twitching of the muscles and the way the eye moved, stuff like that. Also, she had felt the little tent that had started to form against her leg when she grabbed him. He was quite cute, actually. He was in very good shape. Slim but not lanky, muscular but not like a bodybuilder. He was pretty evened out. She had felt his abs tense up when her arm was covering his stomach. She could tell he was like a rock considering his physical fitness. She also saw that he was also like a rock at letting people find out who he is and how he feels. The more she thought of him the more she grew attracted to him.

Gaara quickly brushed off the dirt covering his uniform and walked over to Usuigi.

"Is she really your daughter? She seemed quite dangerous at first."

"She has her mother's hair and attitude. She has a great respect for the higher officials such as Hokage or you the Kazekage. She will show no mercy to drunks or rapists. She has held her own for quite some time."

"How old is she?"

"Your age. 17-18, around there. You might as well tell me what you're thinking. I can tell something is bothering you."

"I'll come right out. I am attracted to your daughter." Gaara was even amazed at himself for saying that. For so long he had been like ice but that girl was immediately breaking him. Usuigi said one thing.

"Thank you." Suddenly there was the sound of the village war bell and they both rushed back to the walls. When they reached the walls, they saw a large group of enemy shinobi jumping out of the trees. Kunai were flying everywhere. Suddenly a large group of explosive kunai's came flying towards the walls. Usuigi and Gaara jumped down the opposite sides of the walls so they were outside of the city. Gaara saw Usuigi begin to form seals and smash his hand to the ground. A large sheet of rock came out of the ground and blocked most of the incoming explosive kunai's, which exploded on impact with the rock wall. Gaara began to mix materials with the soil from the ground to form sand. More shinobi tried to get past them but Gaara used his newly created sand to bury them beneath a large layer of sand.

"Sabaku Taiso" said Gaara and muffled screams were heard from beneath the sand as blood began to soak the sand red.

(Other side of Konoha)

Shikimaru and Naruto saw that a group of sound ninja had secretly entered Konoha. Shikimaru used his shadow technique to trap a couple of them. Naruto began to chase down the rest of the group.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto made about 20 clones of himself and continued to chase them. Naruto heard muffled screams as Shikimaru choked the life out of his captives. Naruto slowly captured and incapacitated each of the sound nin. Suddenly a punch landed across Naruto's face. It was another sound nin. Naruto saw the ninja open his mouth wide and suddenly an ear piercing sound echoed from the nin's mouth. Naruto saw that the walls of the building were beginning to crack. Naruto fought through the pain and quickly formed seals and fire burst out of his mouth. The nin jumped out of the way but ran right into Sasuke's kunai. Naruto had never seen Sasuke arrive.

"You stole my move, dobe." Naruto snickered. Shikimaru arrives with a survivor.

"We could use him for interrogation." Shikimaru left with the prisoner to take him to the Hokage's tower. Suddenly more nin arrive and attack. Naruto and Sasuke begin to take out the ninja one by one with their taijutsu abilities.

(Back to the battlefront)

Gaara and Usuigi manage to set up a temporary defense with some rock wall techniques which slow down the enemy forces long enough to be killed by incoming kunai and shuriken from Konoha and Sungakure ninja. Tsunade went out front and began to decimate any ninja who came near her with her brute like strength. All of a sudden, Kabuto appears with his chakra scalpel and touches Tsunade's arm and leg. She collapses to the ground thanks to her torn ligaments. Kabuto looks up to see Usuigi and Gaara standing in front of him. Kabuto sees the incoming sand and is able to dodge it. He uses his speed to work his way through Gaara's sand defense, which Gaara now had control over. Kabuto landed a punch right on Gaara's face. However, Gaara remained where he stands and counters with a punch of his own. Since he had been "freed" of Shukaku, Gaara decided to train on some close range attacks. Gaara jumps out of the way of another punch by Kabuto and forms Shukaku's spear. He lunges at Kabuto and swings the spear at him. Kabuto grabs a katana from a fallen soldier and is barely able to block the spear. But the katana shatters on impact with Gaara's weapon. Kabuto is sent falling on his ass staring at Gaara. Gaara raises the spear to finish Kabuto off but Kabuto forms the damn chakra scalpel and touches Gaara's leg. Gaara falls instantly. The spear in Gaara's hands turns back into sand and falls to the ground. Kabuto grabs another katana and raises it over Gaara's head but suddenly the sand that had been the spear grabs Kabuto's leg and crushes it. Kabuto screams in pain as he looks at the tatters that had been his leg. Kabuto tries to run away but just fall to the ground.

Gaara fights through the pain and somehow stands back up. He has the sand cover Kabuto's whole body except his head. Gaara slowly crushes Kabuto's body inside the sand coffin. All the sound ninja's hear their leaders screams of pain and are quickly demoralized. Gaara finishes off Kabuto with the Desert Coffin technique. Blood sprays everywhere but some sand stops it from hitting Gaara. There are cheers heard throughout Konoha as the last of the sound nin run away. Everyone but the Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara, and Usuigi give time to celebrate their first victory over the Orichimaru/Itachi alliance. Gaara walks back into the city to arrive to cheers for his and Usuigi's bravery. Gaara sees Kami staring at him with a small smile that Gaara found warming and arousing. She suddenly motioned for him to come over with her index finger. Gaara licked his lips and walked over. She said,

"We have a date, Gaara. Remember?"

(There will be more chapters than I expected. What should happen with Gaara's relationship with Kami, please give suggestions)


	16. Gaara's Date

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Gaara and Kami walk towards a small bar where Kami said she liked to go when she first arrived in Konoha. When they got there, it was extremely crowded but since Gaara was the hero of the day he and Kami got right in. They took a booth and sat down. Gaara took off the gourd and placed it next to him. Gaara was feeling quite strange looking at Kami as she talked about how scary the fighting was and how amazing it was seeing him and her dad fight off the frontal assault by the sound nin.

"It was amazing. I think you have deserved this," says Kami and she reaches over the table and embraces Gaara. Gaara had no idea what to say. He had never been in this type of scenario before in his life. He had always been the outcast, even as Kazekage some people rejected him. It felt strange having someone embrace him, especially this close. He liked it. They paid for their drinks and walked out onto the street.

"So Kami, where are you staying?"

" I got a place other side of town." Gaara nodded, picked her up onto his shoulder, and began jumping from house to house to the rented building at the other side of Konoha. When they arrived at the house Gaara put her down and Kami opened the door.

"I had a good time tonight. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really" Gaara began to walk away when he heard that she wasn't done talking.

"Do you want to stay here tonight, I got room." Gaara realized that he was actually feeling a bit tired, which he wasn't used to being so he agreed. When he entered the house he heard Kami enter and lock the door. All of a sudden Gaara felt his whole body get slammed against a wall and Kami's mouth covering his. Gaara's eyes went wide at the surprise of the action. Not having a demon constantly protecting him seemed to have a bittersweet effect. Gaara grabbed her arms and pulled her off him even though he really didn't want to.

Kami looked at his jade eyes. She saw the lust that he was denying himself.

"Gaara, you need to enjoy life while you can. You should also be more accepting of what people offer you. I can tell that even at your age and position that you're still a virgin," Gaara cringed at this being said, "most importantly, Gaara, you should be true to yourself. I've heard all about you and what my father did to help you with that problem. He did that so your life would not only be easier, but he respects you and wants you to be true to yourself."

"Why would he want to help me?"

"You remind him of his first son. His name was Takeda. He also had a controlling demon inside of him. My dad did the best he could to get the demon out of him but to no avail. He hadn't perfected the demon seal technique at that time. Takeda died from the demon a few months later. My dad had angered the demon and it killed him. Anyway to sum this up, you need to take what life gives you. Happiness. You seem to have a problem with that but I can help you." Gaara was reluctant to deny her but he had to.

"Sorry but I'm really tired Kami. I'd like to sleep please."

(WARNING: CONTAINS SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

"Alright Gaara. You can sleep on the couch tonight." Kami quickly gets up and shuts the bedroom door behind her, leaving Gaara standing against the wall, alone. He instantly wanted her to be near him again. He wanted to be loved. Though he never showed it towards his siblings he truly wanted to be cared for. He walked over to the couch that was in front of a burning fireplace and he removed his gourd and over shirt. He lays on the couch wearing his black t-shirt and black pants. He touched where the tattoo had been and he shut his eyes. Suddenly he feels pressure on his chest. He opens his eyes to see Kami laying on him. She was pretty sneaky. Kami leans forward and kisses Gaara on the lips. Instead of resisting he puts his arms around her and holds her closer to him. He feels Kami's hands adventure over his chest through the rough material of his shirt. She slips her hands under the material and massages his sore abs. They tense up at the touch revealing just how hard they were. The hands work their way up to his pecs and they run over his nipples. Gaara shuts his eyes again taking in the feelings.

Kami starts working Gaara's shirt up and Gaara moves his arms to allow it to be removed. She noticed his biceps were attractive and protecting. She worked her own shirt off and pressed herself against Gaara's bare chest. She could feel something poking her stomach. She already knew what it was and decided to play with Gaara for a bit.

Gaara gasps at the feeling of Kami grasping his cock through his pants. Pleasure filled him at once. He feels Kami slowly unbutton and unzip his pants. Soon Gaara is in nothing but his silk black boxers. Kami proceeds to undress and soon is wearing absolutely nothing. Gaara suddenly comes to life by rolling her over bending over her. He begins sucking on of Kami's breasts and Kami moans at this. Kami takes her hand and grabs "Gaara" again. He gasps as Kami begins stroking through the boxers. Her other hand soon removes the final piece of clothing. His cock springs out and Kami grabs it again, squeezing.

"Just relax, Gaara" says Kami as she gets back on top. She delivers light kisses down his chest and abs and works her way down to "Gaara". She teases Gaara by licking the head. Kami felt something warm hit her cheek. She works her way up and down the shaft and Gaara moans more. She finally takes the whole thing in her mouth and starts working up and down, sucking the whole time. She does this for about 3 minutes and then she feels hot liquid spray inside her mouth as Gaara delivers a throat-deep moan. She swallows all of it, sucks Gaara for a few more seconds and then works back up to Gaara's face. Next thing she knows, Gaara is on top of her. His cock already back to life, he penetrates her. He starts a motion and Kami starts whispering his name. This turns Gaara on even more and he starts working faster and faster. Kami starts to reach her end and soon the whispers become moans, and the moans become loud ones. Gaara reaches his second climax and releases the same time as Kami.

"GAARA"

"KAMI"

Gaara collapses on Kami in exhaustion. Kami embraces Gaara and they both fall asleep in the glow of the fireplace.


	17. The Talk

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Gaara awakes a few hours later to find Kami sleeping on top of him. For the first time in a long time, he lets himself smile. He moves slowly off the couch so not to wake her and he puts his boxers and pants back on and walks up to the roof for some fresh air to take in everything that happened. The night was warm with a cool breeze that felt good on his bare chest. Suddenly he senses someone behind him. He turns around to see that it was Usuigi.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"I should be asking YOU that question but I already know what has happened between you two." Gaara noticed that Usuigi seemed a bit older than usual. He no longer seemed so young. His cheeks were sagging a bit, his eyes had light black circles under them but not as bad as Gaara's, and he seemed to be more tired. He seemed almost fragile. He was still a very small person, about 5'6, but his physic seemed to slowly become that of an old person. Same with his movements.

"What do you want, Usuigi?" Usuigi remained silent for a few moments then spoke.

"Do you love this land and its people?"

"Yes." Usuigi sighed.

"It loses its beauty after a few hundred years. Everything just seems like everything else. No real uniqueness. I loved this country when I was very young. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with it. When I became older I wanted to find a way to stay with it longer. I found a technique that did such. I could give you immortal life. The only problem is this. Do you want to live forever while everyone you love dies?" Gaara remained silent listening to Usuigi, "My wife, my two other sons, my brother, my sister, my parents. They all died and I lived on. I tried to undo the effect of the technique but I had no such luck. I wasn't gonna kill myself, or allow anyone to beat me if it endangered my remaining family. But I have something that I need to tell you Gaara."

"What is it?"

"I know that I won't live through this war. As you can see, the side effect of the technique has already started taking effect. My body is deteriorating. Unlike Orichimaru's technique of soul transferring, this is my original body. I altered its appearance. Now that I am fighting again, however, my body is starting to fall apart. I will eventually be rendered helpless. I have one thing to ask of you Gaara."

"What's that?"

"Love and care for my daughter. That's all I ask for. You're all that she will have left."

"What about her brother?"

"He just died in an infirmary suffering from multiple stab wound. When I die, she will have no one else."

"Maybe Hokage can find a cure for your deterioration."

"She probably could. It wouldn't be that hard to stop. But I have reached the end of a VERY long line. My time is done here. My last mission here will be to defend Konoha till my dying breath." Usuigi slowly got up, "See on the battlefield one last time." With this, Usuigi disappeared into the night.

Gaara sits down and tries to think of what to do. There was no way he was gonna let Usuigi have his body deteriorate till it was rendered helpless and he's eventually killed. He got up and went back downstairs. He quietly picked up his black shirt and gourd, and left the building without waking Kami. He began jumping from house to house, heading to the Hokage's tower. When he arrives, he proceeds to the Hokage's bedroom. At first the guards ask why he's there but then they see that he's the Kazekage and the immediately let him in.

"Hokage. We have a situation." Tsunade who is still half asleep, asks,

"What do you want Gaara?"

"Usuigi is letting himself die," this immediately awoke and jumped out of her bed.

"WHAT! HOW WAS HE INJURED!"

"He wasn't injured. His body is giving out from the combat he has been in so far. You gotta do something to stop this." Tsunade immediately grabs one of her medical books and starts flipping through pages.

"You'll have to give me time, Gaara. It might take some time. You should get ready for some…" suddenly the village war bell clangs through the night air. Gaara jumps out of the window and rushes to the walls. The moment he gets there, he sees Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikimaru, Lee, and Shikimaru trying to hold back and large group of the Raikage's ninja. Lightening flashes everywhere as the Raikage himself attack the group sending everyone but him. Gaara immediately has his sand attack the Raikage but the man dodges. The Raikage was a bit old but still a Kage. Lightening shoots at Gaara, which the sand is able to block. The Raikage starts to form seals and suddenly a large blade of wind comes out of his mouth and slices right through the sand protection and Gaara's right shoulder. Gaara clutches his shoulder, and his leg was still healing from the previous battle. The Raikage stands over Gaara with a lightening blade in hand. He looks to finish off Gaara but Gaara manages some sand to trip the Kage. Gaara has the sand pick him up and float him away from the danger. Suddenly Sasuke collides his fist with the Raikage's face. Gaara saw more shinobi appearing out of the woods and he knew that they would be overrun. Suddenly a large snake appears and lunges at Gaara who barely avoids it. Atop the snake was none other then Orichimaru. The snake lunges at a cornered Gaara but the snake suddenly stops. Gaara opens his eyes to see Usuigi standing in front of him with his palm on the snake's forehead. Usuigi starts forming some seals and cries,

"DOTON: YOMI NUMA!" The ground beneath the snake suddenly turns into a deep red lake. The snake quickly sinks into t but Orichimaru escapes just in time. Orichimaru and Usuigi stare at each other.

"Usuigi Imagawa. I was told that you had come back but didn't truly believe it till you nearly killed Kabuto with ease. It seems that I'll have to pull out all the stops to kill the man ho invented his own nijitsu.

(Please Review)


	18. Usuigi vs Orichimaru

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Everyone stops and watches. Even the sound nin who are trying to enter Konoha had to stop and watch this transpire. Orichimaru attacks with his snake tongue attack. Usuigi jumps out of the way and forms seals and shouts,

"KAZE NO YAIBA!" a huge blade of wind bursts forth and Orichimaru is barely able to escape. Orichimaru counters with his snake attack once more. Usuigi is able to grab the snake but Orichimaru springs forward and connects a punch with Usuigi's face. A loud puff of smoke appears and it shows that Usuigi used the body replacement technique. Orichimaru sees Usuigi charge from behind and Orichimaru forms seals with his new arms. Usuigi forms seals as well.

"KATON: KARYU ENDAN!" Shouts Orichimaru as flames burst out of his mouth.

"DOTON: DORYUHEKI!" a mud like substance flies out of Usuigi's mouth and a large wall of rock forms in front of him, blocking the flames. Orichimaru stoops and looks at the wall. However, a loud explosion from the other side has large chunks of the rock wall fly at Orichimaru, who gets hit in the stomach with a smaller piece. Orichimaru saw that Usuigi had used the same wind technique to also use the fall as projectiles. Usuigi walks over to the fallen Sanin and looks down at him. He goes and grabs Orichimaru but Orichimaru grabs Usuigi by the throat and yells,

"SEN'EIJASHU!" and snake heads come out of Orichimaru's hands and slice Usuigi's throat open. However, a puff of smoke shows that it was a shadow clone. Orichimaru gets back up. Usuigi forms seals and fire blasts from his mouth. Orichimaru suddenly sinks into the ground and when the fire passes over, he reappears completely unharmed.

"That won't work, Usuigi." Usuigi smiles and forms a strange seal that Orichimaru has never seen before. Orichimaru immedietly jumps into a tree, knowing that Usuigi has many unknown techniques. Orichimaru looks down and sees his shadow start forming into a clone of Usuigi. Orichimaru quickly uses his snake tongue to bite into the clone's throat. However, instead of vanishing, the clone grabs the snake and throws him out of the tree. Orichimaru slams to the ground. He looks over to Usuigi who is forming even more strange seals.

'Where is that damn Itachi when you need him' thought Orichimaru. Suddenly, black ice blasts out from Usuigi's mouth. Orichimaru manages to avoid them but suddenly sees that the ice, instead of freezing, is burning whatever it touches. Usuigi reaches into his pocket and pulls out about 7 shuriken and throws them at Orichimaru. Usuigi forms a few seals and suddenly the 7 shuriken turn into about 60. Orichimaru quickly jumps behind a tree and hides behind it. He sees all of the shuriken fly past and land into the ground. However, he sees the shuriken come back out of the ground and fly at him again. Orichimaru jumps out of the way again but gets cut in the arm.

Gaara sees all this happening and sees that the Raikage is distracted. He summons his sand and forms sand shuriken, which he was only able to do when Shukaku controlled him, but he learned to use it. The sand shuriken collide into the Raikage sending him to the ground. The Raikage forms some seals and lightening shoots out of his mouth. The sand shield is able to block this. Naruto and the others finish off the ninja that didn't enter the village already. They look to the trees and see that even more men were charging the village.

"DAMN!" shouted Sasuke and he prepared to fight. However, they see Usuigi form some seals with his hands and suddenly thousands of needles as black as midnight fire out of his mouth and impale most of the attacking ninja. But Orichimaru is back on his feet and he attacks once more with his snake tongue. This aggravates Usuigi as he grabs the snake and pulls on it with all his might. Orichimaru flies forward and smashes into Usuigi's fist. Orichimaru lands on the ground. The Raikage joins Orichimaru. Usuigi stares at the both of them. Then he starts forming very strange seals. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara all know the technique he was gonna use. As they predicted, black fire shoots out from Usuigi's mouth. Both Orichimaru and the Raikage avoid the fire bullet. They don't see the flame turn into a clone of Usuigi and jump at the Raikage. Orichimaru hears screams and looks over the see that the Raikage was being burned alive by the fire clone which was clasped to him. The Raikage eventually stopped moving and soon his body began to turn to ash. Orichimaru stares in horror as the clone stands up and stares at him with gleaming ruby red eyes. Orichimaru forms seals for a water technique and fires it at the clone but the water simply evaporates in an instant the moment it touches the flames. Orichimaru was in such shock that he didn't see Usuigi form some more seals and a black flame covers his hand.

"THIS IS FOR SARUTOBI YOU FUCKER!" Shouts Usuigi as he plunges his hand right into Orichimaru's chest. Orichimaru screams like he had never screamed before. "Your teacher waits for you in hell, Orichimaru." Usuigi rips his hand down and the charred remains of Orichimaru's intestines and organs fall out. Orichimaru collapses to the ground dead. The end of one of the legendary Sanin.

The fire clone slowly dissipates and Usuigi stands in the middle of the field. Naruto and the others finish off the remaining ninjas and everyone but Gaara and Naruto enter the village to hunt down the remaining ninja. They both walk over to Usuigi who just looked like he aged another 20 years. His face was covered in wrinkles and he looked extremely tired and fragile.

"Boy, you really fucked Orichimaru up didn't you sir?" Usuigi lets off a tired laugh. They all hear a loud cheer from the village, which made them understand that the village had been successfully defended once more. However, they knew that there was still one enemy left. Itachi and his ninja. Usuigi heads back into the village and proceeds to the nearest inn for a nap. Gaara and Naruto quickly head back to the Hokage and ask if she had any luck on finding a cure for Usuigi's problem. She did but they needed to convince Usuigi to stay here.

(Please Review)


	19. The Other Usuigi

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Naruto and Gaara enter the bar filled with celebrating villagers and shinobi. They see Usuigi sitting at a large round table. They see something very strange about his appearance. He no longer looks like a 15 year old. He now looks like a 110 year old man. He has at least 20 people surrounding him and he seems to be telling stories to them. Many of the people around him were children.

"He needs help right away," said Gaara. They manage to get through the sea of people and reach him. When they see him up close, they see he is in much worse shape then they could have imagined. His eyes were no longer a shade of aqua. They were now a light shade of grey. There were no pupils that they could see. When they call to him, his head slowly rocks towards them. They hear him say one thing.

"Run, I'm changing. Warn the people."

"But sir, we can help you..."

"Not that, Orichimaru infected me. I'm changing into a monster. My body is fine now, but my mind is ruined. Warn these people. NOW!" Yells Usuigi. They see his skin suddenly change into a shade of gray and the eyes turn to a sickly yellow color. All of a sudden, they see Usuigi's mouth form a smile. Not his usual kind smile, but an evil sadistic smile.

"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" At first no one really pays attention, or they are too drunk to care, but suddenly Usuigi starts to form seals and glass starts to explode everywhere. People start screaming as glass pierces their body. Usuigi swings his arms and a large gust of wind overturns furniture and sends all the people around the table flying off their feet and crashing to the ground. Usuigi is laughing a crazy and inhuman laugh. He stands up, forms more seals and the black needles fly everywhere impaling shinobi and villager. Gaara is able to defend Naruto and a few others but everyone else is killed by the thousands of needles. Gaara sends sand shuriken at the man that was once Usuigi and they collide right into his stomach. However, Usuigi gets right back up and charges the survivors. Gaara and Naruto grab the survivors and jump out of a window. Naruto suddenly feels one of the survivors get ripped out of his hands. He sees the survivor being pulled towards Usuigi by some unseen force. Suddenly the survivor implodes and blood sprays everywhere. They jump onto the roofs with survivors under their arms and they rush to the Hokage's tower. Gaara sees that the village is under attack once more. The sand ninjas are being over powered by the remaining sound nin and ninja wearing all black attire. Suddenly they see HIM. Itachi surrounded by dead ninja. However, they hear a loud explosion and look behind to see Usuigi jump from the ruins of the bar and start to chase them along the rooftops. Gaara gets right next to Naruto just in time to protect both of them from the onslaught of black needles that Usuigi just made. They see that Usuigi is gaining on them and is just about to reach them when he suddenly stops. They look over to see Shikimaru using his shadow technique to stop Usuigi.

"Bring the survivors to the Hokage's tower. I'll catch up." As Naruto and Gaara rush away, Shikimaru suddenly feels his hands begin to strain to keep Usuigi in place. He sees Usuigi show great strength by slowly moving his hands with great effort. He was overpowering Shikimaru and his technique. He tries to use the shadow choke technique but Usuigi powers out of the shadow trap and chases Shikimaru. Shikimaru rushes after Naruto and Gaara. But once again, Usuigi is stopped. This time by Ino, who used her bodyswitching technique. The moment Shikimaru gets to Ino, she is already back in her body.

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stay in there. It felt like I was in a vat of burning oil. His mind is nothing more but a killing machine now. They run towards the tower while Usuigi is recovering from the brain assault made by Ino.

When everyone reaches the tower, they see that only the most skilled survived the attack aside from a few others that were rescued. Among them were, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Konahamaru, Naruto, Shikimaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Neiji, Kiba, Hinata, and Ten-ten. There were a few villagers but they would be little help. They barricade the entrances with summons and head to the Hokage's office. The all surrounded Tsunade's desk while listening to the many ninjas trying to enter the tower.

"As you can tell, we have a bit of a problem. It seems that in an act of desperation, Itachi had Orichimaru infect Usuigi to change him into one of them. We have one chance of survival. We must kill two Sanin. Usuigi and Itachi. They are the leaders. Their army is like a snake. Kill the brain, and the rest will fall apart with ease."

"But how will we defeat ninja like Itachi and Usuigi?" Everyone went silent for a moment.

"I'll take care of Itachi," said Sasuke, "The rest of you take down Usuigi."

(Please Review)


	20. Everyone vs Usuigi

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Everyone approaches the sealed doors to see that Usuigi is pounding his fists against it to no avail. Sasuke starts towards the upper door that leads to the roof so that he can sneak out and hunt for Itachi.

All see that Usuigi has mutated further by now having a disgusting black substance instead of saliva falling out of his mouth and his hair was now a bright white. Tsunade winds up and punches the sealed door with everything she had. The seal and the door shatter, sending Usuigi and some of the other ninja flying through the air and landing on their backs. Shikimaru and Chouji jump out and start killing any fallen ninja with their kunai. Tsunade and Naruto charge the fallen Usuigi but they see black gas billow out of Usuigi's mouth and they quickly back off. When the fog clears, they find no Usuigi. Suddenly Naruto feels a punch collide with his back and sends him crashing into a wall.

Tsunade charges the demon Usuigi and starts throwing punches at Usuigi's face. He dodges her punches with near ease. Usuigi suddenly grabs Tsunade's hand and punches her right in the stomach with his other hand, sending he flying back about ten feet. Usuigi forms seals at supersonic speeds and lightening burst from his fingers, destroying the outer layer of the tower. Sakura charges forward and attacks but to no avail like her mentor. Usuigi forms a chakra scalpel out of black chakra and slams it into Sakura's chest, sending her to join her teacher in the rubble.

Naruto sees this and forms about 40 clones. Usuigi stares at all of the charging Naruto's and smiles that sadistic smile. He forms the same seals at the same extreme speed and lightening impales multiple clones, destroying about half of them. He forms more seals and the ground beneath the clones rises at a high speed and crushes them from beneath, destroying even more. Naruto realizes that he has lost almost 30 clones already. He sees the black needles fly out of Usuigi's mouth. He has a clone pull him out of the way just in time to avoid the needles, which destroy the rest of the clones. Naruto gasps for breath. He had just completely wasted some of his chakra. The clones will not work against Usuigi. Usuigi looked like an evil king with his black cloak and white hair. Naruto dodges more lightening and tries to come up with a plan. He knew that long range tactics would not work against a man with such knowledge on ninjutsu. He had to get in close and hope that Usuigi wasn't as skilled in taijutsu. Naruto jumps onto the roof of a nearby house. Usuigi glides the same roof with one powerful jump.

Tsunade and Sakura are healing themselves when they see Naruto and Usuigi on the top of a house, staring at each other. Konoha's past and Konoha's future about to battle it out. Naruto and Usuigi charge each other. Naruto throws vicious punches and kicks, which Usuigi dodges and jumps out of the way and lands on the roof, denting it. They both pull out kunai and charge once again. There is a clang as the kunai collide. Each man trying to get the upper hand but can't. Naruto forms 3 clones and has them all charge him. Usuigi forms seals extremely fast and suddenly all the Naruto's are sent flying.

Tsunade saw what happened, it was an absolute defense. A sound wave came out of the pores in his skin with extreme force and slammed in Naruto. Suddenly she sees something blur past her and up to the roof. It was Kakashi. He ran in front of Naruto and began to form seals of his own at an extreme speed. Fire bursts out from Kakashi's mask, engulfing Usuigi. All of a sudden, water emerges from the flames, and smashes through buildings, colliding into Kakashi, sending him into a wall. Naruto sees this and charges while throwing shuriken. However, the next thing he sees is Usuigi catches them and throw them back and perform his shuriken cloning technique. Naruto jumps away but one shuriken gets lodged in his calf. Naruto reaches inside and pulls out the shuriken, which fades away in his hand. Though the shuriken was an illusion, the injury was real. Naruto jumps over to a recovering Tsunade, who heals him the best she can. Everyone sees Usuigi charging with lightening covering his entire left hand. All of a sudden, Kakashi with his own Lightening Edge, blocks Usuigi's attack with his own and delivers a fierce kick to Usuigi's gut. This sends Usuigi to the ground for the first time. He and Gaara are side by side and see Usuigi get up. His golden eyes are twitching in anger. All of a sudden, Usuigi smashes his fist to the ground and the ground starts to crumble. They both dodge and Gaara sends his sand shuriken, which collide with Usuigi's chest. Usuigi falls to one knee and Kakashi follows up with a fierce uppercut to Usuigi's chin.

Kakashi sees that Usuigi is growing incredibly irritated. All of a sudden they both see Usuigi form seals that Kakashi knew only too well. Kakashi didn't have the amount of chakra that would be required to drown the fire clone. They see the black flame burst out of the Sanin's mouth and they both dodge it.

"WATCH OUT GAARA!" Shouts Kakashi as the fire clone forms and lunges at Gaara with clenched fists of black hell. Gaara's sand shield forms to block the attack, but the fire incinerate the sand and Gaara gets punched right on the jaw. Gaara feels the entire right side of his face feel as if was ripped right off. He screams and falls to the ground. Kakashi sees this and knew what he had to do. He activates his Mangekyo Sharingan Eye.

(Please Review)


	21. Cure

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Sasuke slowly sneaks around the enemy encampment and finds Itachi in his tent. He slowly approaches the tent from behind.

"Come in, brother. Don't think one like you can sneak on me." Sasuke enters the tent to see his brother. "Brother, you can't beat me. Why do you try so hard?"

"You killed our parents. I never was able to figure you out Itachi. What made you become like this. You had a successful career ahead of you in Konaha and you threw it away. WHY ITACHI?!" Itachi stared at Sasuke.

"Power. Konaha was too weak for me. In fact, all the villages were too weak for me. So I started my own group. That group was strong enough for me to lead. I can't believe I was born from such weaklings. You are a perfect example of the trash that Konaha produces and call ninja."

This angers Sasuke, who lunges at Itachi but to no avail. Itachi grabs his arm, twists it behind his back, and put a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"You fool. You still think you can beat me this way." He hears Sasuke snicker.

"No, I'll beat you _this_ way." Suddenly, the clone of Sasuke disappears and the real Sasuke lands a punch right onto Itachi's cheek. Itachi rubs his face.

"All right, brother. Time to die."

(Back in Konoha)

Kakashi stares at his old master with his Mangekyo. All of a sudden, he sees the spiral of chakra form in Usuigi's hand. Kakashi forms a lightening edge just in time to block it. He charges forward and tries to impale Usuigi, but Usuigi grabs his hand and tosses him over his shoulder. Naruto charges forward with a Rasengan and smashes it into Usuigi's back. He wasn't able to focus clearly enough to have the Rasengan dense enough to impale him, but it sent the Sanin flying forward, crashing through buildings. Suddenly, Kiba forward with Akamaru. However, they all hear a scream from behind.

"QUICK, HOLD HIM DOWN. I CAN STOP HIM!" Naruto sees that it was Tsunade, who was forming many seals and also had about four scrolls with her. Kakashi manages to jump over to Tsunade and hears what needs to be done. Naruto sees him grab the scrolls, jump down and start forming the scrolls on the ground.

"PIN HIM TO THE GROUND, NARUTO!"

Naruto quickly rushes over to the recovering Usuigi, forms about 70 clones, and pin Usuigi to the ground. Tsunade jumps down to the middle of the fresh signs on the ground. She slams her hand to the center of the inscriptions and all of the writing forms into her palm. In the center, it reads "purity".

"HOLD HIS ARMS BACK NARUTO!" Naruto does so. Tsunade slams her palm right through Usuigi's chest plate and grabs his heart. Naruto sees Usuigi's skin immediately start reacquiring his fleshy skin tone. His eyes change from a dark gold to their usual green iris and black pupil. His hair goes back to its normal black color. All of a sudden, he throws up at least 2 gallons of black liquid. Tsunade rips her hand out and has Kakashi activate the scrolls. She forms many seals. Usuigi is back to normal, but his chest is wide open. She slams her palm into the center of each scroll and then covers Usuigi's hole with her palm. A bright white light begins to form and when Tsunade removes her hand, the hole is gone. Both Usuigi and Tsunade collapse to the ground. The ninja that had been with the other Usuigi are all dead. Everyone but Kakashi rush out to dispose of the remaining ninja. When they return, they had found thousands of people hiding in different areas which Usuigi hadn't reached yet. When everyone gets back together and Tsunade has regained consciousness, they agreed that in 20 minutes, everyone and Usuigi would head to the enemy camp and eliminate the threat once and for all.

(Please Review)


	22. The Battle

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Sasuke and Itachi stare at each other with a hate deeper than Hell itself. Sasuke charges only for Itachi to jump out of the tent through the roof. Sasuke follows with kunai in hand and lands in the middle of the camp. Itachi and Sasuke charge each other and a loud clang rings through the summer night air. This gained the attention of the remaining army of sound and the Raikage's ninja. The ninja rush over to see their leader battle his younger brother. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and charges once more.

Itachi reads Sasuke's movements and evades Sasuke's attacks with ease. He senses a clone behind him and jumps out of the way of the attack. He lands in a tree. He decides that he won't resort to the Mangekyo just yet. He charges forward again and starts to throw flurries of punches, which Sasuke avoids. Sasuke throws a kick, which is also avoided. All of Itachi's men look on in amazement as the last of the Uchiha clan battle to the death. The attacks of the brothers have an almost graceful movement. Both Uchiha's avoid more attacks and jump away unscathed. Itachi decides that it's time to end the piece of crap known as his brother. He activates his Mangekyo.

(Outside of the Camp)

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi, Kiba, Usuigi, and Tsunade are watching the Uchiha's battle out. They need to destroy the rest of the army that is lead by Itachi. Kiba leads a small group of ninja around the army to flank them. Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and Usuigi plan to lead the main assault on the camp. Sakura decides to start the battle herself.

Itachi hears a loud crash as Sakura punched the ground with her incredible strength. He sees his army get caught off guard and men are crushed from beneath by the crumbling ground. He looks to destroy Sasuke with the Mangekyo but sees that Sasuke is stopping him from going into his mind. The only way to fully stop the Mangekyo was to activate another Mangekyo.

"Alright, Sasuke. I'll have to kill you the old fashion way." They charge each other, unable to read the others movements. They both land a hard punch on the other's face and go flying back. Itachi starts to form seals along with Sasuke.

The men in the army are attacked from behind by Kiba. Many try to run away, but Usuigi raises a large rock wall to block their path of escape. Usuigi forms seals and clasps his hands together. All of the men in front of him see that their shadows fly to his clasped hands and fire back as shadow spikes, which impale them on impact. Gaara uses his Desert Coffin technique on several ninja at once. Heads explode as Sakura's punches collide into ninja's faces. Kakashi kills many ninja with his kunai and shuriken.

Itachi sees that he is losing and he rushes forward and before Sasuke can even react, Itachi knocks Sasuke unconscious. However, Itachi feels HIM behind him. He looks around his shoulder to see Usuigi. He looks to use his Mangekyo on him but all of a sudden, pain sears through his head. He sees that Usuigi's eyes are no longer human eyes. They are onyx black with no pupils. He charges forward and lashes at Usuigi with his kunai. The knife slashes through Usuigi's cloak, but misses Usuigi. Usuigi drops the cloak and pulls out a kunai of his own. They clash together multiple times and the kunai clang through the night over and over as they lash at the other only to be blocked by the other. The both throw their kunai at the other and form the shuriken multiplication technique. Hundreds of clangs ring through the air. Many ninja are caught in the middle of the barrage and blood sprays everywhere. They charge again with kunai in hand. Itachi jumps into a tree, throws thirteen shuriken. He makes them fire shuriken with his flame technique. Usuigi blocks all thirteen in a single swift movement. Itachi charges again but Usuigi jumps out of the way. All the other ninja had stopped killing each other and looked at this brute battle. Very little ninjutsu. Both Itachi and Usuigi charge again and they tackle each other. Itachi jumps away when they land on the ground. They both pull out their two final kunai and charge. Loud clangs ring again through the night. Both men throw their kunai outwards and clasp their hands together. The kunai circle the two men and all the other shuriken and kunai from the dead ninja, along with those of the living join the circle of flying weapons. Thousands of weapons are circling them. Suddenly the hundreds of the weapons attack each man. Usuigi and Itachi form shields of fire to block the attack from the other. The fire shields attach onto the weapons and attack the other man. Both men jump away and land in trees. Itachi forms some more seals and chunks of wood fly out of the trees and fly at Usuigi. Usuigi jumps out of the way just in time.

Sasuke regains consciousness soon enough to see this magnificent battle. He sees both Usuigi and Itachi forming complex seals. In both their hands appears a katana. They charge once more. Sasuke feels rain begin to pour over the battle field. Both Usuigi and Itachi jump onto a long branch as thunder roars through the night sky, and lightening sears through the black coat of night. Both men attack each other. The clangs of the crashing katana battle ring through the stormy air. Sasuke grabs the katana of a dead ninja and jumps behind Itachi. He slashes at Itachi but Itachi blocks both attacks with his katana.

Kakashi looks up to see Sasuke and Usuigi swinging at Itachi but to no avail. Itachi jumps over Usuigi and lands on the other side of Usuigi. Itachi thrusts his katana forward and impales Usuigi in the back. Usuigi falls out of the tree and collapses to the ground. Sasuke thrusts forward and he and Itachi begin a sword fight on the long branch, both fighting and balancing as well. Itachi jumps over Sasuke and tries to impale him as well. However, Sasuke blocks it and swings again. The battle rages on and suddenly lightening collides right between the Uchiha's. Both jump into trees and jump at each other again. Sasuke forms seals and uses his Phoenix Fire technique. Itachi dodges and counters with his own fire technique. Sasuke can't dodge it while in midair. Suddenly he feels something collide into him. He sees that it's Usuigi, who becomes engulfed in the flame. Usuigi once again crashes to the ground.

Naruto sees this and it fills him with anger. He forms about 20 clones that each pull out a kunai. They charge and Itachi blocks the attacks with his katana. Gaara fires sand shuriken at Itachi. Itachi jumps out of the way and blocks the sand shuriken. Sakura rushes over to the burning Usuigi. His skin is severely burned and his stab wound is gushing blood. She pulls him out of the battle and begins to heal him along with Tsunade. Itachi forms seals and creates hundreds of clones. They surround the ambush force. All of the ninja lead by the Hokage had killed the army of Itachi but now another army was made. An army of Itachi clones. The begin battle once again. Sakura managed to heal the stab wound. Usuigi stands up and rushes after the real Itachi in the tree. Usuigi jumps next to the demon. He forms seals for his greatest jutsu. Black flame fires out of Usuigi's mouth. Itachi easily evades. However, he sees the flame form into a clones. He tries to attack it with his katana. The metal evaporates into the air. Itachi jumps out of the way and uses the rain to form a water dragon missile. The dragon hits the clone but it evaporates on impact. Itachi realizes he can't destroy it. So he decides to kill what he can. Usuigi. He makes another dragon missile and fires it at Usuigi. However, Usuigi forms more seals and black fire surrounds him. The missile is unable to penetrate the shield. Itachi suddenly senses Sasuke behind him. He turns but suddenly his head feels like it had just exploded.

Kakashi and Naruto both see that Sasuke had made a fire clone of his own. It was regular fire but still a clone, and it punched the back of Itachi's head.

(Please Review)


	23. The Summon

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Itachi rolls on the ground screaming scratching at his head to get the fire out. Sasuke walks over to Itachi and stands over his brother.

"You always bragged of your power. But it seems that even the most powerful being can be defeated with teamwork." Sasuke looks over at Kakashi, who gives him thumbs up. Sasuke picks up Itachi and stares at him. Itachi stares at his brother with those devilish eyes.

"Little brother…you've definitely become stronger. BUT IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!" Sasuke feels Itachi's palms crack into his chest and hears his chest plate break. He collapses to the ground. Itachi spins around and charges Usuigi. Usuigi pulls out a katana and charges. Itachi forms seals and water from the nearby river shoots at Usuigi as if they were missiles. They collide right into Usuigi and he slams to the ground. Itachi forms more seals and ice bursts from his mouth. The ice hits a recovering Usuigi, who falls back to the ground. Itachi forms more seals and a wall of water forms from the river and the rain, which crashes into the body of Usuigi. Itachi sees Usuigi against a tree. He walks over to the Sanin and looks at him.

"Usuigi…wake up. That can't be your limit. No Sanin can be beaten that easily." Suddenly, Usuigi delivers a kick to Itachi's gut and jumps to his feet. He still has his mysterious black eyes which make Itachi unable to read Usuigi's movements. Usuigi delivers more kicks and a palm strike to the chest, sending Itachi flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Usuigi forms seals and creates a waterfall of his own. Itachi jumps away but is crushed by the water. Usuigi forms some more seals and suddenly his body collapses. Itachi sees this. He slowly walks up to the Sanin with a kunai in hand. He looks at Usuigi and suddenly feels a splitting pain in his head. He opens his eyes and sees he is in his old village. He sees his family. His father, mother, brother, and all of the town's people. They are armed with swords, knives, and any other weapon. He tries to move his arms but he can't. He sees that they are tied to the wall of a building. Suddenly, pain goes searing through his body as they stab him over and over and over.

Suddenly, all of Itachi's clones disappear. The ninja hear screams sear through the night sky. They look over to see the real Itachi with his arms out as if tied to something and screaming his ass off. They see Usuigi stand up, with his hands clasped together. Itachi continues to scream. Usuigi screams to Sasuke, who was healed thanks to Tsunade,

"SASUKE, CUT HIS ARMS OFF!" Sasuke jumps over, grabs Usuigi's katana and slices both of Itachi's arms off. Itachi screams his head off. Usuigi release the Genjutsu and falls to the ground. Sasuke looks at his brother.

All of a sudden, a poof of smoke reveals that it was a clone. Usuigi spins around and gets kicked right in the face, breaking his nose. He slams to the ground and crashes down the hill. Itachi was weakened from breaking the Genjutsu and escaping without being seen, but still in fighting condition. All of Itachi's clones are back and the battle surges on. Sasuke strikes Itachi in the stomach and kicks him in the stomach. Itachi forms many seals and suddenly a coffin rises out of the ground. Sasuke looks and sees the door of the coffin blast off. Sasuke dodges the door and sees what is in it. It was a summon technique that raised the dead. Orichimaru used this technique against the Third Hokage. A man walks out of the coffin. By this time, Usuigi had made his way up the hill; he sees the man and his eyes go wide.

"No. It can't be. ITACHI, YOU FUCKER!!!" Itachi stares at them and says,

"Yes Usuigi. The only man who knows more techniques than you. Your brother. Uesigi Imagawa."

(Please Review)


	24. Brother VS Brother

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Usuigi stares at his brother, Uesigi. Uesigi stares at his brother.

"I'm sorry, Usuigi" suddenly Itachi puts a talisman in the back of Uesigi's head. Suddenly Uesigi charges Usuigi with a kunai. Usuigi pulls one out and blocks it. Usuigi kicks his brother in the stomach, who goes flying. Uesigi throws his kunai at Usuigi and forms a seal. It was the same weapon multiplication technique that Usuigi used. Usuigi forms a seal and a huge sound wave shoots out of his hands and all the kunai repel back. Uesigi ducks under the weapons and grabs about 4 and throws them back only he follows up with a fire technique which covers the kunai. Usuigi ducks and fires his own fire technique. Suddenly, Uesigi forms a seal and water forms a shield around him and extinguishes the fire. Suddenly, water missiles fire out of the water shield and attack Usuigi, who manages to jump out of the way. More water missiles fire out and strike a defenseless Usuigi in the stomach. Usuigi collapses to the ground and stays there. Uesigi walks over and grabs his brother. He forms a strange sign with his empty hand and a white flame forms in his hand. He is about to slam it into Usuigi's head when a green slime flies out of Usuigi's mouth and smashes into Uesigi's face. Uesigi lets go and scratches at his face. Usuigi slowly gets up. His chakra is drained. Uesigi manages to wipe the strange substance out of his eyes and looks for Usuigi. Usuigi forms another seal and suddenly Uesigi's head explodes. Itachi stares at Usuigi.

"Why do you try? You can't defeat this enemy." Usuigi laughes.

"That's what you think. Fucker." Suddenly Itachi sees what happened. The explosion had destroyed part of Uesigi's skull and destroyed the talisman. The body slowly forms back and the regular Uesigi is back. Itachi stares at the brothers and realizes he's fucked. He has to face his stupid brother, a ninja with his own ninja techniques, and the master of water element techniques and possibly his own techniques. Itachi tries to get away but the soul that he summoned blocks his path and punches him across the face. Itachi collapses to the ground. All of a sudden, Itachi sees Uesigi form seals that he had never seen before. He knew that it was a shadow technique. All of a sudden, the drops of rain he feels turns into a burning sensation. He sees the rain was now black. He jumps under a tree but the water feels like hot pokers being rammed into every part of his body that it hits. He sees that Usuigi had made some sort of shield around the remaining of Konoha's army. Uesigi releases the acid rain technique and forms another seal. Suddenly, all of the black water forms a water clone.

Naruto sees this epic battle between three legendary ninja. One of which is dead. Each the master of a certain art. Usuigi, Fire. Uesigi, Water. Itachi, Sharingan. Suddenly, the Imagawa brothers look at each other and nod to the other. They begin to form many complex seals. Itachi tries to get away but Sasuke jumps in the way and kicks him in the stomach. Suddenly, black flame fires out of Usuigi's hands and black water fires out of Uesigi's hands. They form together and the water starts to extinguish the fire. Large billows of smoke form. Usuigi shouts,

"Temari, send the wind at Itachi. EVERYONE ELSE COVER YOUR MOUTHS!" Temari swings her fan at full force and the smoke completely engulfs Itachi. Itachi feels his lungs feel as if they were ripped right out of his body. His eyes are filled with pain. All of a sudden, he can no longer see. He starts screaming and trying to get out of the smoke. All of a sudden, he feels something collide into his chest and he goes flying out of what feels like smoke. However, he still can't see. He touches his eyes and screams at what he feels.

Sasuke saw everything that happened. The smoke engulfed Itachi and he started screaming. Uesigi formed another seal and water from the river collided into him. Sasuke jumped over when the smoke cleared and saw what made Itachi scream. His eyes looked as if they were meat cooked to the extent of having a thick crispy black covering. The eyes themselves were no longer red. They were a sickly yellow with pus leaking out. Sasuke realized that this battle had to be over. The smoke that the brothers used what an amazing weapon. All of a sudden, Sasuke felt something. Something he never thought he'd feel. Guilt. How could he feel guilty for the man that destroyed his village. Uesigi walked over and responded,

"He's your brother. No matter what a brother does, you feel as if you must forgive him." Sasuke saw Uesigi stare at Usuigi for a second and suddenly look away.

(Please Review)


	25. The Water Battle

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

All of a sudden, smoke erupts everywhere. They all look around and see the rest of the Akatsuki had arrived to aid Itachi in his effort. Uesigi is smashed by a punch and goes flying. Her looks over and sees Kisame, the master of water techniques. Kisame charges and swings his sword. Uesigi dodges and forms seals. The rain suddenly becomes a dangerous downpour and the puddles form large puddles and suddenly the water is rising at a deadly rate. Everyone jumps into trees and the water continues to rise at roughly a few inches every 10 seconds. Every looks over to see the two water masters standing on the water with ease and looking at each other.

Kisame charges but Uesigi dodges once more and forms more seals. Water clones form from the water they are standing on and they attack Kisame. He jumps to avoid them but Uesigi forms seals incredibly fast, and a shark forms from the water and collides into Kisame. Kisame falls into the water, Uesigi follows him underwater. The lake is now a good 20 to 25 feet deep. They both form seals and water jets blast at their opponent. Kisame forms another seal and a shark forms and it charges Uesigi. Uesigi forms a strange seal and suddenly some of the water in front of him turns into a dolphin. A grabs the fin and the dolphin smashes through the water shark and Uesigi hurls himself from the dolphin at Kisame. Kisame flies up and shoots out of the water. Uesigi follows

Everyone looks in awe as the two men shoot out of the water like rockets. Uesigi pulls out a katana and attacks Kisame. He blocks it with his sword. They jump away so fast it is like they disappeared in a spurt of water. Uesigi forms more seals and water bursts from his mouth. Kisame blocks it with his sword and he counters with his own water missile.

Usuigi looks over and sees the leader of the Akatsuki. The leader forms many seals and lightening fires from his fingers. It slams into Usuigi and he screams in pain as he flies backwards into the ground. The leader starts to form more seals but suddenly sand collides into him in the form of sand shuriken. He finishes his seals and some of the water fires back as missiles. Gaara's sand shield easily blocks it.

"Ah, the Kazekage. I've heard much about you, Sabuko no Gaara." He charges Gaara with a kunai. Gaara forms Shukaku's spear and blocks the attack. Gaara swings at him but the leader jumps backwards into a tree.

"COME ON!" Yells the leader. Gaara jumps at the leader. The leader pulls out a katana from beneath his black cloak and blocks the attack. Both of their weapons are rammed together and suddenly a part of Gaara's spear forms into a hand and grabs the leader by the throat and begins to choke him. With one swift movement, Gaara hurls the leader into a tree, with breaks from the impact.

Below, Uesigi and Kisame dodge the falling tree. All of a sudden, Uesigi forms more seals and the tree flies at Kisame like a rocket, and it smashes into his stomach and he falls back into the water. Uesigi looks over in disappointment at the "water master."

"Boy, you are a disgrace to all water users. In my day, it would require much hard work to truly master the techniques of a certain element" Kisame did not like being called a boy by some old man.

"DON'T LECTURE ME OLD MAN!" He charges Uesigi and impales Uesigi on his sword. He soon finds out it was a water clone. All of a sudden, Uesigi begins to form many seals, almost hundreds at an impossible speed. Kisame looks in disbelief at what happens.

Naruto, who was battling Deidara, suddenly sees a single water clone form from the water. Kisame laughs and slices the clone in half. Suddenly, the water from the clone forms two clones. Kisame looks in disbelief and kills them again. Suddenly the water forms four clones. The real Uesigi laughs at Kisame as he tries to destroy the clones only to have them multiply. They all charge Kisame and he kills many of the clones in defense only to have them multiply and charge again, soon at least a hundred clones are surrounding him. Kisame screams and forms clones of his own from water. They proceed to attack Uesigi's clones but they just continue to produce more. Soon, the clones are in such large amounts, that they need to wait in trees until they can attack Kisame. Kisame drops in exhaustion to the ground. All of the clones part to show the real Uesigi. He looks down at the water master and forms one final seal. Suddenly all of the clones explode into water and the water level raises roughly 13 to 14 feet from the vast quantities of water from the clones. Uesigi kneels down next the Kisame, who is breathing at a dangerous rate to catch his breath. Uesigi grabs him by the throat and begins to pull him under water. For once in his life, Kisame didn't want to go into the water. He screams for help but soon his mouth is filled with water. He looks down into the lake which is a least the size of a small mountain, about 700 feet deep. All of a sudden, he sees jaws. These aren't water sharks. This isn't even a shark. It was a Megalodon (An ancient ancestor of the great white shark. They were at least 170 feet long with jaws about a 70 feet width and height of about 40 feet.) Kisame screams as the creature swallows him whole. The darkness engulfs him. However, he can breathe. There is no water in the creatures gullet. He suddenly sees Uesigi standing some 10 feet away.

"Behold, my greatest creation. The Megalodon. It took me years to master this technique. Not just the power to create an area large enough to make it, but to also to create the beast itself. This is the result of my efforts. You want quick easy results for weak techniques. Now, I will let you leave. Think of what I told you." Suddenly, Kisame is on the lake that became a sea. He looks down and sees the dark shape of the Megalodon swimming beneath the waters. He was in shock. He had never seen a technique as scary and powerful as that one right there. He sees a faction of the army of the Akatsuki look down as the Megalodon's jaws push through the water and engulf them in its hellish gullet. He hears the screams of the hundreds of men as the demon slowly sinks back into the watery depths of hell.

Naruto was less than 10 feet away from where the beast emerged from the water. It was so close he could have touched it. As soon as the beast submerged back into the water, something strange happened.

Kisame saw the water level sink at a dramatic rate. He would have gone under water to find out but he was too afraid that it might be some trick. The water eventually disappears and the battle continues on land. Kisame falls to his knees and looks over to see Uesigi looking at him and slowly walking over. Kisame slowly gets to his feet and when Uesigi touched his shoulder, he impales Uesigi with a handful of kunai. An explosion of water revealed it was a water clone. Kisame looks around and feels needles impale all of his joints and he is locked to a tree. He sees the needles were made of water and they fall apart, but the damage was done. He couldn't move at all. His eyes reveal that Uesigi was standing right over him. Suddenly there was nothing.

(Please Review)


	26. The Battle Rages On

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

All of a sudden, a large bust of smoke revealed that the Itachi that had his arms removed was not the real Itachi. The REAL Itachi jumps out of the wet forest and attacks Uesigi to defend his former partner. Usuigi joins his brother's side. The two pairs look at each other. The Imagawa brothers charge forward and begin to form seals. Fire and water fired from their hands and engulfed the two Akatsuki members. Usuigi began to form many seals and Uesigi began to make summon seals on the ground around his brother.

Naruto tried to give them time by forming clones and attacking the two Akatsuki members. The clones immediately began to be destroyed. Gaara sent sand at them, forcing them to move to the trees. The Imagawa brothers had finished the seals required and they slammed the palms of their left hand into the middle of the seals. A HUGE white light seemed to come out of a crack in the ground and all of a sudden, the light began to form into a human shape. The light formed into a human and soon, an old man was standing where the light had formed. He had short white hair, wrinkles, white eyes with no pupils, and a very stern look on his face.

Itachi looks over at the man the two brothers had summoned. He couldn't see anything dangerous about him. He was just an old man. He tries to use his Genjutsu.

(In the Genjutsu)

The man is looking at Itachi right in the eyes. He has fire start to engulf the man. However, the man puts his hands outward to the side and yells.

"KAI (release)!" suddenly, Itachi felt as if he was punched in the gut and the Genjutsu was destroyed.

(Back in the real world)

Kisame sees Itachi fly backwards and crash through a tree. Kisame charges at the man and swings his sword. It's a clear hit. All of a sudden, he sees that he had struck an after image. He feels a backhand across his face. He joins Itachi on the ground. They look up and the man is standing over them. He shakes his head.

"I was summoned to face this trash." He looks over to the Imagawa brothers, "Nephews, what is the meaning of this." Itachi tries to kick the man while he is distracted but his foot hits an after image. He feels the man's hand on his throat and thrown across the battlefield. The man moves with incredible speed and suddenly there are two loud cracks. The man stands in between the two members as they fall to the ground. Naruto sees their neck bones poking through the skin in there neck. He grimaces at the thought of it happening to him. All of a sudden, the bodies of Itachi and Kisame change. It turned out that they were clones made by the leader of the Akatsuki. The man looks over at the leader. The leader suddenly vanishes. The man forms seals and within the same second, lightening fires from the man's fingers and slams into the leader's chest. He grabs the leader by the throat and begins to squeeze. All of a sudden, the leader explodes into water. The man's hand goes right through the water and within seconds, the water reforms into the leader. The leader vanishes and all of a sudden, the man goes flying through the air from a kick. The man lands on his knees, with a bit of blood coming from his nose. He wipes the blood and says,

"All right. You want to fight?" The man takes a particular stance. Lee say this and knew immediately what the man was doing. The man says.

"Hachimon Tonkou . Initial gate. Kai. Heal Gate. Kai," veins begin to pop from the man's forehead, "Life gate Kai," the man's skin turns red, "Harm gate. Kai. Limit gate. KAI! VIEW GATE. KAI!" Lee looked on in awe. Never had he seen so much chakra created by this technique, other than Guy sensei. What happened next amazed him the most, "INSANITY GATE! KAI!" Green chakra was bursting out of the man's body. His eyes were now red and he began to charge a shaken leader. He delivers fierce punches to the gut and face and delivers a kick to the leader's chin, which sends him flying through the air. The man grabs the leader a delivers the primary lotus. The man, however, remains standing. He has a tired expression but is otherwise alright. Itachi comes out of no where and kicks the man in the back. It seems to have no effect as the man turns and grabs Itachi by the face. He lifts him up and slams him down to the ground. Blood sprayed from Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke saw all of this happen. He had seen almost every legend come true in one battle. It would be the greatest in Konaha's history.

Gaara looked on in astonishment. However, he soon sees the leader of the Akatsuki forming seals and his palm slams to the ground. A coffin crashes out of the ground. The door of the coffin opens and in the coffin is Sasori. Gaara attacks him with sand shuriken but Sasori's puppet tail blocks it, rushes forward, and impales the Imagawa brother's uncle all the way through the chest. The man slowly looks down at his chest and he dissolves into black ash.

(Please Review)


	27. The Final Battle about to Start

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

Sasori looks over to his former leader.

"Why have you brought me back, master?"

"We seem to be having difficulty with those two men over there. We need you to eliminate them."

"With pleaure." Sasori sends his tail puppet at the Imagawa brothers. They jump out of the way and form seals. They slam their palms against the ground and scream in an ancient language that not even Tsunade knew. All of a sudden, the earth began to form into a body. Soon a young woman with flowing blond hair had formed from the earth and was staring at Sasori. Sasori's eyes went wide.

"Granny Chiyo." Sasori whispered to himself.

"Yes, Sasori. It's me." She forms a seal with her hand and suddenly Blue lines of a puppeteer come out of her fingers and connect with Sasuke's body. She controls him with one hand. Sasuke jumps forward and he throws shuriken at Sasori. Sasori jumps out of the way and sends his puppet tail at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges, forms seals, and shoots flame at Sasori. The flame engulfs Sasori, but when the flame clears, Sasuke and Chiyo see that there was a large metal shield over Sasori, protecting him. The shield reveals small holes and thousands of needles fly out of the holes.

Itachi and Sasuke stare at each other. Sasuke charges and throws punches. Itachi blocks with one hand and counters with a punch to the chest. This sends Sasuke through the air. Itachi and the Leader of the Akatsuki begin to form seals and slam them to the ground. Three more coffins come out of the ground and the tops open.

Usuigi and Uesigi look at the new summons and see two men. Orichimaru and Kabuto. Orichimaru sees Usuigi and fires his snake tongue at him. Usuigi jumps out of the way. He sees the third coffin open and sees HIM.

Naruto sees the Imagawa brothers staring at the new summons. Orichimaru and Kabuto were back. But there was a third who he had never seen before. Gaara impales a group of soldiers with his sand and he runs over. He sees the leader of the Akatsuki bring something out of his cloak. Naruto looks in horror at what it was.

Usuigi's eyes began to tear. They had summoned his own son to fight him. He sees the leader holding an urn in his hands.

"No, no, no, no , NO!!!" Usuigi flies forward and collides into the leader. The urn flies out of the man's hand nad lands on the ground. Itachi quickly grabs it and places his palm and the bottom. When it comes out the hand is glowing. He slams his palm into the back of Takeda's head.

"NNNOOOOO!" yells Usuigi. The leader smiles.

"Now your son is a Jinchuuriki once more. This time, it's Shukaku."

Takeda raises his arms and sand begins to come out of the ground. Gaara sees this and looks at the man that was once Usuigi's son. Gaara sends his sand at Takeda but a sand shield forms out of nowhere and blocks it. It was now sand master vs. sand master. Takeda raises his arms and he is lifted away from his sand. Gaara follows. Gaara creates a platform for Usuigi to use. Usuigi jumps onto it and follows. Everyone looks in awe as three legends enter the sky to do battle.

Itachi and Sasuke form the exact same seals and giant fireballs collide into each other. Sasuke charges forward while forming seals. Lightening forms and birds can be heard. He grabs a katana with his other hand and strikes at Itachi's head. Itachi blocks it but he doesn't have enough hands. Sasuke's hand rams right through Itachi's stomach and is stopped by the backbone. Itachi dies instantly. Sasuke pulls his hand out and finds the leader. The leader fires lightening at Sasuke but misses. Sasuke tries the same thing he did to his now dead brother, but the leader had much more experience. He disappears into thin air. Sasuke looks everywhere but cannot find the coward.

The battle was coming to its end. Bodies were everywhere and Konaha was the clear winner. There were very few casualties for Konaha and Suna but the losses were unimaginable for the Akatsuki. The soldiers were no longer fighting, but they had surrendered. The only three people who were still fighting for the Akatsuki were Takeda, the Leader, and Kisame. The leader and Kisame were nowhere to be found. Everyone looked up into the sky to see three sand platforms, each holding either a legend or a future legend.

Up in the sky, Takeda looked at his father and Gaara. Takeda raises his hands and all of a sudden, sand that had formed from the pressure of all the water raises. Gaara brings the platform that has Usuigi on it to him and he surrounds the both of them in his sand barrier. They hear the other sand colliding into the sand.

"How is he this skilled with sand already?" asked Gaara.

"When he was still human, he wanted to learn all ninjutsu of the earth. I was fire, my brother was water, my son was earth. The three elements of life. All needed to survive," they hear the sand continue to bash against the shield, "He is a master of all earth ninjutsu. That includes sand. Now that he has Shukaku inside of him. He is more powerful than me and my brother." Gaara knew that it would take all of Suna and Konaha's strength to stop the Akatsuki's most dangerous creation. The smashing stops. He opens a small hole in the barrier and sees Takeda forming seals and his arm point to the ground. Gaara looks down and sees a large red crack start to form in the ground.

Uesigi saw what was happening. Takeda had created a crack in the earth's crust and magma was coming out. He quickly tells everyone to get into trees or higher ground. He forms seals and water seemed to appear out of nowhere. Uesigi sends it into the crack and it commences to cool down the hot magma.

(Please Review)


	28. The Battle is Over

(This is my first Naruto fic, but I have been a fan for many years)

The three Sannin stare at each other in the sky and wait for someone to make the first move. Suddenly, Usuigi leaps forward at his son, forming seals. Something glows in his hand and he tries to slam it into his son's forehead. Takeda grabs his father's hand and stops it inches from his head. Usuigi strains to get it onto Takeda's head but Takeda seemed to not even notice that he was stopping the attack. He kept looking at Gaara. Takeda takes his father's hand and breaks it in one swift movement. Usuigi screams and starts to fall down the hundreds of feet towards the earth. Gaara tries to make a platform for Usuigi to safely land on but Takeda charges forward on his own platform of sand and sand missiles form from the sand and launch at Gaara. Gaara leaps out of the way and lands on Takeda's platform. Takeda throws punches with connect with Gaara's body but Gaara refuses to move. He puts his hands up to dull the impact and he counters with a palm strike to the chest. Takeda flies back but the sand forms a platform to wherever the two ninja walk, so he remains in the air. Takeda looks up at Gaara with his silver eyes and leaps at him, forming seals. Sand forms into large rocks and one collides into Gaara. Gaara falls onto a platform and forms seals of his own. Takeda does as well. Sand forms into spears for both men and both men are soon wielding Shukaku's Spear. The weapons ring through the night as they clash together.

Below, Sakura and Tsunade had gotten to the fallen Usuigi and started healing him. He was filled with injuries, both outer and inner. His organs were badly damaged, some bones were broken, he had gashes all over his body, and he had lost all feeling in his legs. They see that he had broken his spine on the initial impact. It was all healable but would take time. Usuigi was spitting up blood and it was spraying all over Sakura and Tsunade. Uesigi leaps up to where the final battle raged but suddenly Sasori appeared and his puppet tail connected with Uesigi's stomach. Both men fall back to the ground but one lands a lot safer than the other. Uesigi lands on his neck and fades into the wind as ash. Sasori lands hard on the ground and looks at everyone around him. He sees Sakura and Tsunade healing Usuigi. He launches his tail at them but it suddenly is blocked by something. Or someone. It was Usuigi. He was back on his feet once they healed his wrist and spine. He grabbed the tail and started to swing Sasori around and around and he eventually flings him into a tree. Sasori removes his cloak and charges on all four feet. The skull puppet fires needles at Usuigi but Usuigi forms seals and wind blows the needles away. Sasori leaps at Usuigi but he sees Usuigi lift up one of his sleeves and a strange contraption was on his arm. Thousands of needles fly out and engulf Sasori. Sasori looks up and sees Usuigi form chakra into his hand and connects a punch to Sasori's masked face. Sasori flies back but suddenly puppets come out of the large skull puppet on his back. Usuigi decides to end it for good and starts to form the all too familiar seals. Sasori watches black fire rocket towards him. He simply leaps out of the way. He laughs and is about to send his puppets at Usuigi when suddenly he feels no more.

Naruto watches the fire figure simply punch the back of Sasori's head, which explodes. Sakura runs over and checks the real Sasori that was under the giant puppet that he used as a total offense. The real Sasori had been killed as well. The puppets fall to the ground, lifeless. Usuigi looks wavy but he looks up to the battle in the sky. He sees his son in the sky, fighting Gaara with only partial effort. Sakura and his daughter try to stop him but Usuigi bends his legs and launches himself up to the battle in the sky with a single jump. He forms seals and some sand forms into a katana. He grabs it and strikes at Takeda. Takeda blocks both of his opponents' attacks at once and kicks both in the stomach. Gaara flies into a tree and is knocked unconscious. Takeda and Usuigi stare at each other. Usuigi looked like he was about to faint right then and there but he managed to stay conscious.

"Son," Takeda looks at his father, "I gotta finish this now." Usuigi suddenly starts to forms many many seals. Hundreds of seals, all a blur. When Usuigi stops, his hands glow with black chakra. He leaps forward and reaches for Takeda's face. Takeda grabs his father's hand and his own hands glow of chakra. Chakra starts to bellow out of both men's Tenketsu. The burst of chakra creates a whirlwind that whips the clothing around every person's body. Some of the smaller ninja skid on the ground as the force of the wind picks up. Many struggle to keep their eyes open to see what happens. The glow in the hands of the father and son becomes so bright it's like trying to stare directly into the sun. Takeda's black cloak is ripped right off his body from the force of the chakra leaving his father's and his bodies. Takeda struggles to keep ground but his father starts to slowly overpower him. Usuigi opens his mouth and a purple gas flies out of his mouth and Takeda holds his breath as long as he can until the gas finally dissipates.

"You just won't die, old man." Yells Takeda.

"Proud to disappoint you." Yells Usuigi. Usuigi gives out one final scream and the black chakra in his hands turns white and flashes to an unbelievable brightness. Takeda is sent right off his feet and slams through a tree. He falls onto another platform of sand but suddenly he sees clones of Usuigi leaping at him. Takeda gets up and takes a fighting stance. He punches one but it suddenly explodes. Takeda flies back and lands on another platform. Suddenly, there are even more clones leaping at him. Takeda forms seals and sand surrounds him as a shield. He hears explosions start to slowly wear down the sand shield and he can't stay in there for long.

Gaara woke up to see Usuigi and his son trying to overpower the other with hands surrounded with chakra. Usuigi prevails and Takeda eventually hides in a shield. Usuigi sends more explosive clones at the shield and Gaara sees it start to weaken. Gaara creates another Shukaku shield and with his hardest thrust, he completely penetrates the sand shield and impales Takeda. Takeda slowly grins at Gaara with blood spilling out of his mouth. Suddenly, a voice comes out of Takeda's mouth that wasn't his. It was Shukaku's.

"GAARA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! FOR ALL THOSE YEARS I PROTECTED AND SERVED YOU!" Gaara screams back,

"YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL!" With that, Gaara takes the spear and impales it right through Takeda/Shukaku's chest. There is a demonic yell as Shukaku screams.

"I'M NOT DONE YET, FOOL!" Suddenly, Takeda's body starts to transform into a man sized version of Shukaku. Shukaku rips the spear out of his chest and breaks it in half. Gaara forms seals and sand from the platform turns into sand shuriken and collide against Shukaku's arms. Shukaku laughs and smacks Gaara away with one hand. Shukaku leaps off of the sand platforms and lands down on earth. Everyone tries to run away but sand grabs them and starts to pull the unlucky ninja towards the cloud of dust that formed from the impact. Usuigi leaps down with something in his hand. It was a claw. He slices Shukaku's face with the claw and leaps back. He forms seals and black fire spurts from his mouth and engulfs Shukaku, who screams loudly. Shukaku swipes at him but Usuigi leaps out of the way. Shukaku stares at Usuigi and his eyes widen.

"YOU!? HOW CAN IT BE YOU?!"

"I seem to never go away, right Shukaku?" Usuigi forms seals and one of his hands is covered with the black fire. Usuigi grins and charges forward. Shukaku sends his tail at Usuigi, but Usuigi dodges. Usuigi ducks under Shukaku's arm and thrusts his hand into Shukaku's chest. Shukaku screams and falls to the ground. Usuigi quickly forms seals and there is the same symbol in his palm for when he freed Gaara of Shukaku. He slams his palm into Shukaku's forehead and he starts to scream in a voice that could make the blood of the Death God curdle. Everyone watches Shukaku turn into sand and some red chakra formed into Usuigi's palm. He slams his palm into one of the few remaining trees and a deep sign for 'Death' burns into the tree. Usuigi looks over and sees his son dissolve into ash and fly away in the wind. Usuigi's eyes go half closed and he falls onto his back. Everything goes black.

Usuigi awakes to see Kakashi sitting next to him. He was in a bed in the infirmary. Kakashi gives his usual smile and his one eye in the U shape.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Shut up, kid." Usuigi teases and coughs. He looks over and sees the closet was shaking, "What's in there?"

"Gifts from the village. There were too many to keep in the closet so we're moving them to a separate room. Tsunade wants to know if you will join the council." Usuigi shakes his head.

"I retired the moment I put Shukaku in that tree."

"By the way, sir. How do you know Shukaku?" Usuigi stares at Kakashi.

"I was the one who sealed him in Suna's first Jinchuuriki. That was my final act as a ninja I thought I was going to do in my lifetime."

"Turns out you would do a hell of a lot more."

"Hai, hai" whispers Usuigi.

(What Happens…)

Naruto and the rest of the 'gang' would become well respected by all and Naruto would later become the next Hokage, fulfilling his dream. Gaara and Kami get married and have 2 children, a boy and a girl. They name the boy Uesigi, after Usuigi's brother, and the girl is named after Sakura for saving not just her father's life but her other relatives as well, such as Kankuro and even Gaara a time or two. Kakashi would retire during Naruto's reign as Hokage and later pass away from heart failure. There was a great ceremony in his honor a few days later. Usuigi passed away a few years before Kakashi yet no one knows how it happened. He seemed healthy but his heart had stopped for no real reason. He would, however, play with his grandchildren for many afternoons in his lifetime. However, Usuigi would soon be lost to history as a nameless legend. This is where the OTHER story starts:

OUT OF RETIREMENT.

(Please Review)


End file.
